Welcome to the blue
by Voads
Summary: Response to Phantomhokage's challenge. Harry and Tonks are thrown into the one piece universe where Harry eats a strange fruit. Dumbledore, Ron and Molly bashing, Harry/Tonks, No Slash
1. Chapter 1

I am writing this story as my first proper outing after reading hundreds of fan fictions over the years in response to 'The PhantomHokage‏'s' challenge set on 19th of May 2009 (link on profile) and as such this a HP/One Piece fic.

Okay, I personally believe that more fictions should start like this (thank you Caramela – from the story 'Knowledge is power') Where the author lays it all out of what the fic is going to contain.

- Due to the challenge Harry is going to eat the Mera Mera no Mi (Flame Flame Fruit) (Thus ace will have eaten a different fruit of which I haven't decided on yet)

- 1 Galleon equals 5 British pounds, 1 beli equals 0.006 British pounds (i.e. making a 1,500 beli meal equal around £10)

- Ron, Dumbledore and Molly bashing, although not much for Ron, of which you will understand if you read on.

- The ship is Harry/Tonks/?? Don't like it? Tough! (Its part of the challenge, although I am a fan of the ship myself)

- Magic wont be playing a huge part in the story as the proficiency with the devil fruits increases although there will be some magic at various parts.

- Voldemort will most likely not be coming to the One Piece universe.

- There will be OC's though not for a while I think.

- No m/m slash but potentially f/f/m lemons in future.

- Harry's personality will be kind of OC but this is due to the fact of what he secretly discovers after fourth year and his personality if shown at all in the start of the story will be a mask.

_Chapter One – Of endings and new Beginnings _

His blood was pounding in his ears, breaths coming out shallow as the adrenaline burned through his veins pushing his body to its limits as he ran around the veil room inside the department of mysteries his emerald green eyes scanning round the room as he threw various curses at the unidentifiable assailants that assailed him, cowards hiding behind grotesque masks carved of bone and robes that hid all other traces of identity, even gender.

Death Eaters. Fanatical followers of the one who called himself Lord Voldemort who's sole if slightly cliché ambition was to rule the world in immortality. A goal that had been blocked several times that often made Harry wonder if he had always been so incompetent or whether his forced exile from his body for 13 years had decreased the potency of his mind.

Of course not all of them were hiding in such a way, two of the inner circle members that where present where dressed in their regular garb, the firsts was Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius, one of the dark lords most zealous followers, dressed in the finest silk robe money could buy, holding the cane that usually held his snake-headed wand loosely at his side in his left hand as his wand was held firmly in his right hand in a traditional pureblood duelling stance. His platinum hair flowed down to his shoulder blades and cheek bones that only an old regal house could manage after years of selective breeding, although because of the madness of the 'purebloods' that had come before him some of those selections had included members of the family, never as close as sisters but several cousins had married across the years in an attempt to keep the blood 'pure'. What his ancestors had not had the wits to know though was that every time they mixed the blood in such a way they damaged the very blood they were trying to keep pure, and that in just a few more generations the 'Ancient and noble house of Malfoy' would soon never be able to produce more than a mentally retarded squib.

The second of the unmasked death eaters was Bellatrix Lestrange, as mad as the day was long, with long black hair that ran down to her thighs if let loose, that after 13 years of not being cut or washed looked like a dark overgrown bush upon her head, her head, which housed her eyes, those insane eyes that had long since been corrupted by her love of torturing things, glared out at the world around her, her voice accenting her madness even further as it came out in a simpering child like voice that was often the last thing a person ever heard save their own screams. She was garbed in a dress that would have been more in place in the 19th century rather than 1995, such was the mentality of the purebloods, people that would practically wet themselves if they saw a light bulb or television even though they had been around for around 90 and 60 years respectively, although after this second war had started Harry had given a lot of thought to the matter and had decided this was just plain dumb, although they might not want to adopt muggle things to be their own and even if they wanted to destroy even single muggle thing, they should still have the mind to learn what the things they were trying to destroy were capable of, 'Know thy enemy' a saying that had been around for centuries but had somehow evaded the purebloods grasp.

As his internal monologue descriptions of his foes ran through his mind he remembered what had brought him here. Hermione. Even her name now caused his heart to constrict painfully. He had received a vision that showed Hermione inside the department of mysteries being crucioed. He had immediately checked the marauders map and tried to locate her only to find that she truly wasn't anywhere on the grounds of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. After quickly gathering together Luna, Neville, Ginny and Ron, whose name caused him to sneer inside his head, and telling them of the situation they set off riding thestrals and had managed to recover the prophecy that he intended to trade for Hermione's life. After getting back to the spinning room they found several death eaters standing there expectantly.

'Ah Harry, I'm so glad you could make it' Lucius Malfoy sneered, 'now give me the prophecy' he demanded.

'Where is Hermione?' was retorted back.

Unfortunately for Lucius one of the dumber minions in the dark lords service choose that moment to open the door that led to the veil room and without properly looking into the spinning room asked Lucius 'When are those brats getting here? Now that that bushy mudblood bitch is dead I'm bored'

The death eaters inside the spinning room had been unfortunately stupid enough to turn around to see the new arrival and thus were hit full on with 5 separate angry cries of 'Reducto' (Ron) 'Depulso' (Ginny) 'Bombarda' (Luna) 'Confringo' (Neville) and 'Reducto Maxima' (Harry).

This barrage of spells had instantly killed 4 minor death eaters (unknown to all that Draco Malfoy had been one of them, being the one who had captured Hermione and bought her to the Department in the first place) and pushed the surviving ones into the Veil room courtesy of the anger powered 'Depulso'.

This then started a raging battle of 5 students' vs. 11 death eaters, and to the great shock of the death eaters the students where keeping pace even against double their own numbers.

Several minutes into the fight though Ronald Weasley fell down for the last time as he was hit by a killing curse to the sternum, and although everyone else became even more driven by rage, none more so than Ginny who started throwing some very questionable curses at the death eaters, Harry himself couldn't bring himself to care and just carried on regardless, if any of his friends had seen him they would have thought that he was as angry as them for Ron's death but they would be mistaken, he was angry solely because of Hermione's death. And if his friends had known this they would have questioned just what had happened to cause such a flippant reaction to his supposedly first and best friend. The answer to that being simple and known to none in this group but Harry himself, and that is that Ron had betrayed him.

It had been the summer after fourth year, the year that had torn his life apart, Cedric had been murdered by wormtail, Voldemort had been resurrected thanks to Harry's blood, and upon returning to the stadium he had found out that his godfather Sirius 'Padfoot' Black had been found watching the tournament and had been immediately executed followed shortly by his pseudo uncle Remus 'Moony' Lupin after in a rage had tried to attack the minister for issuing the kill order. Upon returning to number 4 Privet drive with his ever so loving relatives, he had received a letter from Gringots bank with a letter from Sirius, which read,

_Dear Pup_

_If you are reading this then I have snuffed it, hopefully I either went down swinging in a marvellous battle or under two twenty year old witches (preferably twins)_ which bought a small snort of laughter from Harry _But unfortunately either way means I'm no longer with you, and I'm so very sorry for that,, I was never the same after Azkaban, anyone could tell you that, but you can take solace in the knowledge that now I can finally be with James and Lily (I just hope she isn't too mad at me, she never did get me back for all those times I peeped on her and her friends in the showers, of which she found out shortly before her passing, but she always could keep a grudge) _

_But now onto more serious (no pun intended) matters, the ones you trust don't all deserve it. You probably have a rather confused look marring your face right now don't you? But my explanation should clear it all up. Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley and Molly Weasley are not to be trusted, I have recently found out (through the use of some *cough* legally obtained veritiserum of which I'm sure you know the use of) that they have been betraying you for years, as your guardian I have managed to talk the goblins into sending your bank statements by goblin magic not mail, which by the end of that sentence you are probably thinking 'What bank statements?' and that is exactly the point, you should have been receiving one monthly from the minute you first handed the goblins your key, but Dumbles has been blocking them from you. And this is because then you would find out the truth, from the minute Hagrid gave you your letter Ron and Molly have been receiving money in return for befriending you and then later taking you in over the holidays, each getting 1000 galleons a year for the 'service' (to put in some perspective since you where raised a muggle, 1 galleon equals £5 so that's £5000 a year each, and then multiply that by however many years its been) _which Harry through his anger quickly did and worked it to be 8000 galleons or £40000 _by now I bet its been quite a lot huh? Ronald, under Dumbles orders was always set to befriend you, 'to keep you on the right path' by making you hate Slytherin and think that Gryffindor is the best house, Molly being desperate for money and Ronald being desperate for both the limelight and money where probably incredibly easy to convince, but unfortunately there is more, Dumbles has also been taking money from your account since the moment your parents died from the middle of your fourth year which is when I am penning this letter he has already taken 484000 galleons from you (inclusive to the ones he gave to the Weasley's) _

_Now to the next order of business each of your school years has been a test, although I won't go into detail as I'm sure a smart lad like yourself can work it out. But suffice to say that it was all for the purpose of making you self sacrificing and putting your bravery to the test. Although the one I'm questioning with veritiserum (Ron) doesn't know the headmasters plans for you I'm sure it ends in your rather early death. DO NOT LET THIS HAPPEN!!!! Grow old, be happy and fall in love! _

_But this does not mean be rash in trying to free yourself from under his thumb, you are not ready yet, there are several tracking spells on you and one on your wand that on the other side of this letter gives you instructions on how to beat, allowing you to temporarily (for the holidays) block the spell trackers on your wand allowing you to perform magic, and also will allow you to tie the person tracking spells onto something else (i.e. your bed at privet) which will allow you to go out and be free when you want (though take your invisibility cloak when leaving the house as you are not as alone as you think, Mrs Figg across the road is a squib who has been keeping tabs on you all these years (but don't hate her for it, she really does have the best intentions, but has been blinded by Dumbles reputation into not over thinking your situation) _

_Now my final piece of advice, think before you jump (somewhat hypocritical coming from me, but don't make my mistakes) analyse the situation and come up with the best solution, and no matter what others tell you or what they think, always do what YOU think is right, based on your morals not on those of others._

_And finally train well and give'em hell kiddo._

_Sirius 'Padfoot' Black – generally awesome person to be around and loved by ladies far and wide._

The end of the letter causing Harry to burst out in laughter despite his both angry and sombre mood.

From then on he had checked several of the facts out for himself and came to the exact conclusion that Sirius had, from then on, although he had still hung around with Ronald despite how much he wanted to pound his face into the dirt as to keep his cover of ignorance going. And thus had to fight down a small victorious smirk as he watched Ron drop.

They had been fighting for several minutes now and although had taken out three more death eaters had started to take wounds, Ginny had, apart from a few minor cuts and bruises, a large gash across her left arm which disabled the use of it, Neville had somewhere along the line lost the last two fingers on his left hand, most likely caused by an almost dodged cutting curse, which had since apparently been self cauterised marking just what kind of person Neville truly was. Luna had a most likely broken nose going by the blood around her maw but was still fighting admirably showing outstanding skill in wordless magic, Harry himself had a large cut across his cheek going from the middle of the right side of his nose all the way to his ear which was certain to cause a scar, if he made it out of here alive that is.

As the death eaters started to press there advantage and started to push back and corner the four of them hope arrived, Harry couldn't help but let the saying 'It's always darkest before the dawn' spring to mind, as in a burst of white light, Nymphadora 'say my first name and I will kill you slowly' Tonks, Kingsley 'Shack' Shacklebolt and Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody appeared and quickly helped to turn the tide, after managing to whittle the enemy numbers down too four death eaters now versus seven unfortunately had the side affect of both giving the death eaters more room to fight in, but also reduce the chance of friendly fire and thus started to throw the most deadly curses they knew, Harry caught one of these curses about to be thrown by Bellatrix at Tonks whose back was turned as she fought a still masked death eater, recognizing the curse from earlier in the battle and realizing that a projected 'protego' shield onto the area behind her would be cut through like paper he did the only thing that sprang to mind, he ran towards Tonks at full speed, flung himself into a tackle about 5 metres short of her location and used the 'Ascendio' charm to rocket himself through the air and successfully managed to knock her out of the way which caused her to fall into his arms, while at the same time firing a 'maxima Reducto' curse at Bellatrix's face which in her surprise went unblocked and downed the witch for good.

Harry catching Tonks though had the side effect of which was for one making him drop the prophecy orb which shattered into a million pieces and secondly making Harry and Tonks (who was still wrapped in his arms) enter a heavy and fast roll which gave them the acceleration to spin several times, which culminated in the veil which had been ignored several metres away to suddenly come into play as they rolled straight through it and instead of rolling through the transparent sheet of the veil and coming out the other side unharmed sucked them into the vortex and out of their world forever.

This was the seen that greeted Dumbledore as he arrived into the veil room, after a quick and cliché cry of 'NOOO' he sprang into action and quickly apprehended the remaining death eaters which now only numbered two unimportant members, as in everyone's distracted moment from Harry's save 'Mad-eye' had been able to capitalize and hit Lucius in the back of the head with a 'Confringo' and so ended the Malfoy line for good (with Draco having been killed earlier)

Dumbledore quickly went up to the pedestal which held the veil cast every spell he could think of in order to locate Harry (and by proxy Tonks, although to him that wasn't necessary at all) After giving it several minutes, he gave up and let himself fall down onto his ancient ass _'it wasn't suppose to go this way! _He ranted in his mind _'he is supposed to fight Voldemort, DIE fighting Voldemort that was what would kill him once and for all' _was the conclusion Albus had come up with all those years ago. _'No, this will not do, all those years spent grooming him cannot be for nothing! I will research this veil and drag him back here to complete his destiny! He must!_

As Albus was ranting to himself Moody was assessing the battles conclusion _'Potter – most likely dead, Tonks – most likely dead, Granger – Dead, Weasley, R – Dead, Weasley, G – potential amputee, emotionally damaged, Longbottom – Damaged but alive, Lovegood – Minor nose break.' _He sighed as he looked around, Ginny was cradling her dead brothers head in her lap, Neville and Luna where leaning on each other for support as they looked around sadly as their tears where finally given permission to fall, Kingsley had a few minor wounds but was other wise okay, and Albus was looking despondently at the veil although he saw an anger in the old mans eyes _'What's wrong Albus? Lost your favourite toy?'_ he sneered in his head as he thought back on all the manipulation he had witnessed Dumbledore do over the years in the name of the 'greater good' which caused him to scoff at the notion. But he couldn't help but think this might be able to turn into a good thing, maybe now the order would finally step up to the plate like they should have when they reformed instead of sitting round spying. _'But it came at a cost' _he sighed, he always had liked Harry and Tonks, they had the makings of fine wizards and reluctantly he admitted them as friends in his mind, although he would never admit it out loud.

_**ELSEWHERE**_

'Well, it looks like where not in Kansas anymore Toto' Harry surreally quipped. As he surveyed the beach front they had landed on.

------------

Please review and please feel free to make any suggestions of what you want to see in the story.

Do not flame, constructive criticism is one thing but if you don't like the story then don't read it, don't bitch about it.

Poll for ship:-

So far the ship is Harry/Tonks/?? I'm looking for the third. The choices are whatever you want, I'm not constraining it to just a few characters, so please feel free to make any suggestions you want to.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two – Welcome to the blue_

'Well, it looks like where not in Kansas anymore Toto' Harry surreally quipped. As he surveyed the beach front they had landed on.

Tonks nodded along with the assessment before a thought struck her, 'Hey! Are you calling me a dog!?'

Harry barely had time to react to the statement before he was tackled by Tonks who after a few seconds of trying to look angry suddenly burst out laughing which caused Harry to join in several seconds later, before rolling over so that he was on top, after a few more minutes of tussling on the beach front they both collapsed back onto the sand and basked in the moment of childish action, before another thought struck her.

'Hey' she said causing Harry to look over to her and saw her smirk, 'if I'm Toto does that make you Dorothy?' causing Harry to snort and lethargically slap her arm in mock anger.

When they quietened down they started to truly take stock of what had happened, causing Harry to pull his legs up to his chest and let out a few tears _'Hermione's dead, there's no way I can deny that, no matter how hard I want too, I saw her body, twisted in agony from the cruciatas curse, and its all my fault, if she wasn't friends with me then she would still be alive now'_

'She would also be the loneliest person in Hogwarts' Tonks said as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

Harry upon realising he had actually verbalised his thoughts was just about to snap at Tonks before she started talking again. 'I'm not saying you shouldn't be upset and angry that she is gone, but you shouldn't shoulder all the guilt_, _you aren't the one that captured her, you aren't the one who killed her, and you know how smart she is, she had to have accepted that there was danger associated with being in your orbit, but she still thought that it was worth it, and I'm sure if you asked her when you finally see her again she would tell you the same thing'

Harry was silent for several minutes as he took in what Tonks said before morosely replying 'she's still dead, and where god knows where'

'Actually I know where we are' Tonks replied, making Harry's head snap round to look at her in disbelief. Unlatching herself from his back she got up and started pacing a few metre track as she wringed her hands together, she looked kind of nervous Harry decided.

'Well not exactly where we are, like the name of the island or even the name of the world'

Which earned a confused look from Harry as he shift round so that he was fully facing her 'What do you mean world?' he asked.

'Well I would say that I can't tell you but I don't think those rules really apply in this situation' she finished quickly as she noticed the effect start of the sentence had, quickly carrying on before he could interrupt she said 'you see I'm not an Auror, well at least not completely, I'm an unspeakable on assignment to pose as an Auror, my mentor in the unspeakables department was a man code named 'wolf', he was the head researcher on the gate, shortly before his death, a spell experiment backfired, nothing heinous before you say anything, he worked out what the gate was' she paused and took a deep breath 'its an inter-dimensional portal, allowing anything that's passed through it to cross over the divide to another world, but it only aligns to different worlds at random and once something has been sent through once then the world it was sent to wont ever align itself again, I imagine that we where both able to come through because we where in really close proximity, but this means that are worlds are sealed off, we cant go back and they cant come here to get us'

By the end of her explanation she couldn't really tell what he was thinking as he stared into the great blue sky, after his face had flickered between several between shock, confusion and sadness during her tale, but now his face was completely blank.

It was several minutes later that a small smile graced his visage and as he looked back towards Tonks she could see acceptance and piece intermingled with the sadness of his friend's death. 'In a way this is what I've always wanted from the moment I stepped into the magical world'

'You wanted to be sucked into an inter-dimensional portal with a shape shifter?' Tonks sarcastically asked in an attempt to get him to cheer up.

Scoffing he replied 'No, I don't mean this exactly, I meant to escape this destiny all these people have thrown at my feet, making me into some kind of magical Jesus, all I ever wanted since then was to truly be just Harry, not 'the boy who lived', and now, although through a kind of weird means I've finally got that'

'Kind of weird?' she laughed 'I guess that's one way to put it' getting a small laugh in response.

'Right' she started 'first things first, we need to deal with that cut of yours' looking at the large gash across his cheek 'and then we need some food, and then we need to find if there is anyone living on this island, and if not then built a shelter or find a cave or something'

'Right' he replied 'but lets see if there is anyone here first, it will only take a second' earning a confused look from Tonks before he got up and flicked his wand while incanting 'homenum revelio'

A charm that sends out a sort of magical sonar to tell the caster if there is anyone near. This particular casting was spread for a mile radius which also allowed him to know that not only where they alone but that the island was less than a mile across either way. After relaying that information to Tonks and getting a nod and a 'that's a pretty damn useful spell' in return she then set about trying to heal up his wounds.

After a medical scanning charm she gave off a small 'hmmm' and told him what she had found, aside from a few scratches and bruises that where healed within seconds he had also cracked a rib which took a couple of minutes to heal, but the problem was the cut on his face, it was too deep too heal without leaving a scar, which he took in his stride saddening Tonks with his easy response of 'Hey what's one more scar huh?'

Which made her instinctively look up to the famous lightning bolt scar that had marked him for so long, but was forced to do a double take as she hesitantly reached up to trace where the scar should have been only to find out that it wasn't an illusion or any thing like that but that his scar had really gone. Getting a slightly annoyed look from Harry at her action she quickly explained and watched him spring up and dash to the waters edge as if his life depended on it.

Upon reaching the waters edge he quickly took in his appearance, and noticed that she was right, that damn scar that had blighted his forehead for the last 15 years was gone, now after ignoring mirrors for so long as he simply had stopped caring what he looked like, but now within his reflection he saw someone different looking back at him, the reflection had wild untameable black hair that was just starting to cover over the tops of his ears, all of his baby fat had finally left him leaving him with a slightly regal looking bone structure, the lack of lightning bolt making his forehead look smaller, as he ran his fingers over the new large scar that ran from the middle of the right side of his nose over to his ear he noticed something else, he could see perfectly even though he wasn't wearing his glasses, something which he quickly and happily informed Tonks of, receiving a 'oh yeah, wow your eyes are really beautiful without those on aren't they' which made him blush earning a laugh from Tonks.

'Awww did I embarrass you with a little bit of flirting' she asked while biting her lip slightly, bending forward and using her arms to push her breasts together causing very noticeable cleavage mere inches from Harry's face which in response turned bright red as he suddenly shot up and brushed past Tonks stuttering out 'hmmm w-we should get s-something to e-eat, y-yeah' as he headed towards the tree line with a brightly laughing Tonks chasing behind him.

After reaching the tree line they decided to split up, Tonks heading left while Harry headed right.

With Tonks

After a few minutes of scouting through the jungle Tonks started talking to herself as she started foraging.

'Hmm, looks like its going to have to be fruit, there doesn't seem to be any thing other than me and Harry alive on this island' causing her to think of her world jumping buddy, _'fate really heaped it on with him didn't it? Watching his parents die, watching the diggory boy die, finding out both Sirius and Remus had been killed, finding Hermione dead, seeing Ronald die, he really hasn't been able to catch a break till now has he?' _during her inner monologue she had continued to pick up various types of fruit, mostly un-notable from what she was use too, except for one that in her distracted state went unnoticed, that fruit was pair shaped although double the size of what could be considered a normal size for that fruit, another noticeable difference was that it was pure white with a black stork sticking out of the top.

'_I will have to try and keep him cheerful, from what everyone told me, he is quick to jump into depression and will try to blame himself for anything he could reason to himself into'_

With Harry

Like Tonks, Harry had also become quite distracted while he gathered food, also having come to the conclusion that fruit was the only thing to eat.

'_Why is it always me? A few years back this would have all felt so weird but now, nothing, I find out that I'm trapped in another dimension and it didn't faze me in the slightest, that's pretty messed up isn't it' _'great now I'm talking to myself....' then after going over his thoughts he realised that he had then talked to himself out loud as well, giving off a small sigh he carried on distractedly collecting as he got lost in his memories of Hermione.

In his zoned out state he didn't fully comprehend putting a specific fruit into the basket he had conjured, this particular fruit was shaped like a banana but lacked the skin that would make it one, being bright red also supported this fact.

After about half an hour of distracted scavenging had taken place they found themselves back on the beach within just a few short minutes of each other, with Harry arriving second. 'Good haul?' he asked while plopping himself down on the other side of Tonks to where her basket was.

'hmmm' she distantly answered as she had been immersed in the sunset in front of her, after replaying his question over in her head she turned to face him and finally back to attention answered 'not bad I guess, not sure how long this island is going to support the two of us thought' Harry nodded in response having realised the same thing. They both grabbed there respective baskets and tipped them out between them, now facing each other. Looking over the fruits noticing for the first time that some of them looked exactly the same as in there home dimension Tonks couldn't help but ask with a smirk 'is that a red banana?'

Harry only responded with a smirk as he picked up the fruit in question and bought it up to his face so that he could smell it, after an inquiring look from Tonks and a lethargic shrug from Harry he bit off a mouthful and only really registered as he was swallowing that it not only had a really weird texture but that it was as hot as a chilli that the colour had represented, after a futile (yet humorous for Tonks) attempt at trying to cool down his mouth by panting, flapping his hands over his tongue and hacking slightly he suddenly remembered he was a wizard, grabbed his wand, put it in his mouth and managed to say 'aguamenti' causing a torrent of water to shoot down his throat, although a great amount had spilled down his front leaving his long sleeved red shirt soaked through and through. After he had sufficiently cooled down he looked up to see Tonks rolling round on the floor laughing which earned her a swift kick from an irate Harry which quickly sobered her up although he could see as she sat up she was actively trying to stop herself from breaking down again.

After recovering significantly enough under Harry's glare she decided on a compromise as she wanted to keep him as happy as she could 'okay, okay, I'm done now' letting out a small final choked laugh 'since you ate the weird banana I will eat this weird pear okay?' deciding that if the universe had any fairness to it, her fruit would also taste bad he nodded his agreement. Upon watching Tonks taking a bite of the white pear, Harry was then forced to contain his laugh as a disgusted grimace appeared on her face as she forced herself to swallow the chunk that she had bitten off. Although disgusted with the taste she couldn't help but smile as she saw the life returning to his eyes _'I just hope I don't have to eat another disgusting fruit to get that reaction again' _she thought to herself.

After eating some of the more edible fruits which turned out to be near identical to the ones they where used to they decided to call it a day so that they could get an early start tomorrow as to make the most out of the sunlight, so they went further in land to a small clearing near the entrance and transfigured the stone into a large tent shape with an opening at one end and climbed inside and conjured two thin blankets as the night was quite warm, although ignored by both of them as they performed the various spells it had been harder and much more draining than usual to cast them, but they both attributed it to the events of the day and thought nothing more of it. As Harry was settling down under his blanket, silently thanking whoever invented the cushioning charm that they had placed on the hard ground he felt Tonks press her body up against his and wrap her arm around his waist.

'T-Tonks w-what are y-you doing?' Receiving a simple reply of 'sharing body heat, didn't you ever see a survival show?' she said in such a voice that he could practically hear her smile. He grumbled out something about heating charms that she decided to ignore and pulled herself closer too him, unseen but not un-guessed to her, he had once again turned bright red.

After a short while he heard Tonks breathing even out and after fighting down his blush he finally drifted off to a surprisingly sound sleep.

---------

So what do you think?

Remember to please make you suggestions on the third person in the ship Harry/Tonks/??


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three – of being on fire_

As the sunlight beamed down upon the world travellers make shift home the inhabitants where stirred awake, Harry by the sun and Tonks by the fact that Harry was trying to get up as she was using his chest as a pillow. Something which made Harry redden slightly which only intensified when with a smirk Tonks pushed herself onto him more and rubbed her self against him making 'hmmming' noises.

Causing Harry to bolt up and out of the tent hitting his head on the way out but he still counted it at as a victory against the flirting monster that was Tonks.

'Awww come on Harry, lighten up, or don't you find me attractive?' Tonks called out with a pout.

Harry's reply being a yelled 'I'm going to do bathroom stuff, you stay on the other side of the island!'

After both of there morning ablutions where taken care of they met up outside their shelter and decided to head on out to the beach front with Tonks bringing the basket of left over fruit for breakfast intending on talking about what they where going to do next. But upon reaching the burnt out fire they had made last night they where greeted by an odd site, the small pile of remains of the fruit they ate lay in front of them, in itself not weird, nor was it out of the ordinary that some of the fruit had taken on a slightly rotted look after being exposed to the elements for half a day, but what was odd was that the red banana and the large white pear that had gone largely uneaten were both now nothing more than black shrivelled husks that you would be hard pressed to have ever called fruit if you didn't see them before.

Turning his head towards Tonks who reciprocated the gesture Harry asked 'since you're apparently the survival expert, that's not normal is it?'

Both turning back towards the offending fruit Tonks replied 'No Harry that really isn't' giving off a small nod and muttering to himself 'good its not just me then' as they both started to head towards the fruit to pick it up to give it a once over to see if they could find an explanation, a giant splash followed by a loud roar was heard off to there side, turning to look at it Tonks dropped the basket in shock, an action reciprocated by Harry's mouth, because there in front of them was something that could only be described as a sea monster, with a blue main body and a yellow patch running up its visible underbelly up to the bottom of its now open and fang filled mouth.

As they stopped to take in the site the sea monster decided to make its move and with its incredibly long neck tried to slam its mouth down over Tonks, who happened to be closest, but was rewarded by nothing more than a mouthful of sand as Tonks quickly leapt back but found that she leapt a good five metres back as opposed to the metre or so that she would have usually achieved. Pushing the thought of the large jump out of her mind for the time being she Yelled out to Harry 'quick hit it with a spell' which Harry was just preparing to do anyway, but to his great dismay when he reached to grab his wand out of his pocket he suddenly remembered that he had left his wand in one of his shoes which was lying 50 metres back inside their rock tent. As Harry then jumped to the side to dodge another strike he too managed to jump several metres more than he usually would have he sheepishly called back 'umm it might still kinda be in the tent' to which he was rewarded by a look of disbelief and a 'what the hell did you leave it there for?'

As he continued to dodge the strikes that where smashing huge holes into the sandy beach he snapped back to her 'well nothings stopping **you** from cursing it! So hurry it up, I cant keep leaping round all day' and to Tonks' great embarrassment when she went to reach for her want she couldn't find it and was forced to admit to Harry while scratching the back of her head in embarrassment that her wand was inside her robes which where inside the tent. Harry turned to stare at her as his mouth dropped open, giving him an incredulous look upon his face and as he was about to retort about hypocrisy he was suddenly bought back to reality as he was flung a few metres down the beach when the monsters head was swung sideways against his arm. As he rolled across the across the sand he heard Tonks cry out his name in desperation and something within him was set free, and as he propped himself up upon one knee with one hand into the sand ready to aid his vertical movement he noticed something, the sand under his hand was melting and turning into rough glass, after staring at his hand for several seconds he finally comprehended why, he was on fire.

Hearing Tonks' incredulous cry of 'oh my god when he hits you, you spontaneously combust!?'

He couldn't help but dismiss the idea straight away, looking up towards Tonks shocked face and idly noticing the sea monster had backed off a bit in light of this new discovery he let Tonks in on his thought process 'I don't think so Tonks…. the fire isn't burning me at all, it only feels a bit hotter than normal, I think…. I think that I'm creating it' he said in a slightly awed tone.

'You think you just set yourself on fire?!' Tonks screeched back. But after giving it several seconds of thought and seeing that it truly wasn't harming him she couldn't help but find her self at the same conclusion. Coming up with a plan of action she yelled back to him 'well then hurry up and throw it then'

And Harry being as eloquent as he was right now replied with an 'eh?' given several seconds he processed it more and called back in confusion 'throw what!?'

'THE FIRE! OF COURSE! WHAT ELSE ARE WE TALKING ABOUT RIGHT NOW!' she snapped back.

Looking down at his flame covered hand he accepted that there was nothing else he could do right now but try, so he quickly pushed himself up, idly noting that the sand around him in the radius of about a metre had turned to rough shards of glass he focussed on his hand and what he was trying to achieve, within a few seconds of concentration he had succeeded, there was a baseball sized fireball in his hand. After a few seconds of admiring it he was snapped out of his revelry by a shout of 'DON'T JUST STARE AT IT! THROW IT!' of which he did just that, drawing his right hand that contained the fireball backwards he then span in the direction of the sea monster and released the fireball from his hand, the fireball quickly flying through the air hit the sea monster inside of its open mouth burning through the flesh and quickly destroying the small and rather limited brain that it possessed and it dropped down onto the beach dead, with a mighty thud as the sand below it was thrown up.

After a few seconds of shocked silence on behalf of the two world travellers Harry turned to Tonks and asked in a rather disconnected voice 'monster meat for breakfast then okay Tonks?' receiving an equally disconnected affirmative in reply.

During the shocked silence left in the wake of the sea monsters defeat Tonks had gone back to the rock tent to get their wands so that they could chop their prize meal up, after levitating the rest of the body onto the beach revealing just how big the thing was, many cutting curses later and the sea monster was cut up into more manageable pieces, the effort of which left them both quite drained that again went largely un-noticed. Upon lifting the massive steaks Harry found that it felt surprisingly lighter than it should do, to test a theory that had implanted itself into Harry's mind he put the monster steak down and leapt straight up and easily cleared ten metres in his jump, much to Tonks' shock, in a slightly awed voice she voiced her opinion that the gravity was significantly lower than it was back in their home dimension, which was the same conclusion Harry had reached just a minute ago himself.

After a few more test jumps each they decided to carry on with the meal so Harry summoned some loose wood from the nearby woods and while he piled half of it up Tonks transfigured the other half into a frying pan, a stand for the pan to go on, two plates and a couple of pieces of cutlery. After she was finished she saw Harry looking intently at the fire and after accurately guessing what he was trying to do sat back and watched.

Harry had been staring at the fire for a couple of minutes when he noticed that Tonks had finished and was waiting for him, but after several more minutes he gave up trying to make the wood catch fire and slammed his fist into the ground in frustration jumping back when his flame caught aflame and turned the small area that was punched into small shards of glass _'wow' _it took him a few seconds of staring at his flame covered hand before he worked out how his new found power.

He looked up to see Tonks looking at him questioningly 'you've figured something out?' she asked.

He nodded 'I've worked it out, why I couldn't set fire to the wood by looking at it is because I'm setting fire to my self and then projecting it, not just causing a fire to erupt anywhere at will'

Harry's explanation making her face light up in understanding, but she was still confused as to why, 'why do you think you can suddenly do that though?' she asked him as he started cooking a couple of slices of monster meat as well as a few vegetables they had found the previous night.

He looked thoughtful for a few seconds before he answered slowly 'I know this will sound really weird…. but I think it is because of that red banana'

Now being Tonks' turn to be as eloquent as Harry was earlier she responded with a 'huh? .... You think that eating a piece of fruit means you can set yourself on fire?'

'I know it sound crazy, but when I use this fire it just … I don't know…. Feels the same as when I ate that red banana, like when something feels like it looks or tastes just like it smells, its that same kind of feeling' he explained.

His explanation still sounded way out of the box to her but the more she thought about it the more she realised that if every world was different, if there world had something like magic, why couldn't a world that had huge sea monsters have something that could grant powers? But if that truly was the case then does that mean that the fruit that she ate also bestowed power or was it just red banana looking fruits?

'hey Harry' she said taking his attention away from the nicely cooking meat 'do you think that if that weird un-eatable fruit gave you that power, that other strange fruits that are completely in-edible gives powers as well?'

Adopting a thoughtful look he went through his thought process for why he thought it was the fruit that bestowed this new power and continued the process along and after several minutes found that he came to a similar conclusion to Tonks, if one fruit gave him powers it could certainly be the case with Tonks as well.

'I think it could be a possibility if the fruit really is the reason for this power, but does that mean that you have the same power or a different one because the fruit itself was different? But does that also mean that everyone in this world has a power as well?'

'hmmm' replied Tonks 'my fruit was a completely different flavour to the one you ate, although still in-edible, but I don't think that everyone would have gained powers, the world would have long since been destroyed by now don't you think? But I guess the only way to truly find out is to cut down some trees, transfigure them into a boat, take all the fruit and meat we can get, put it under stasis charms and sail off to find an inhabited island'

'yeah I think your right about that, I don't particularly want to stay on this island for a long time since we have an entirely new world awaiting us, but I think we should stay here for at least a month, I want to make sure that I can control this power so that I don't just randomly burst into flame and hurt people'

Nodding her head in acceptance of his logic they then settled down to eat there sea monster breakfast, finding out that sea monster strangely enough tasted kind of like chicken.

As Tonks thought about what power she might have gotten, Harry started to carve up the monster pieces into smaller sizes so that the stasis charms wouldn't need nearly as much effort to cast, the thought of which then popped up inside Harry's mind now that he had time to take stock of it, and cast several random spells of all natures which caught Tonks' attention, he found out he just might be right, after asking Tonks to perform the same spells he just did and the asking how she felt afterwards he saw the realization ignite in her eyes, the spells where draining both of them much more than they usually did. After throwing round several theories they settled upon one, that if the so called magical core could only hold a finite amount of power in it, then taking in a new power of that magnitude would then take up a lot of that potential power.

This theory made a small smile appear on Tonks face when she realised that if their theory held true then that meant that she had gained a power as well.

---------

You know the deal people, hit that review button, oh yeah!

Only one more chapter on the island and then they will set sail I think.

It has been bought to my attention by my first reviewer (yay) that although I have asked for a third person for the relationship, I haven't given any other information, so here it is.

- They will be joining the straw hat pirates in logue town in a few chapters time

- They will not be forming their own crew

- And finally, with the help of PhantomHokage (who set the challenge) I have decided what to do about Ace.

Another thing bought to my attention is my uses of the words 'where, were, we're, and most likely 'there, their' and all of those things, so sorry for any bad grammar but for some reason the spell checker on my version of word is pretty dodgy when it comes to checking the grammar, maybe fan fiction confuses it?

If I continue to write this story at the pace that I am currently going at (which is quite likely actually) then updates will probably come every few days. So enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

It was bought to my attention in a review that I missed taking a bit of Tonks being a dragon out, so if you are alerted too this chapter as being posted, know that this is the only thing that has been changed.

_Chapter four – of growth and training_

After they had put stasis charms on what was estimated to be a months worth of food they set about trying to awaken what new powers if any Tonks possessed, after Harry described to her what his power felt like she tried to discover the same feeling within herself, while Harry stood a small way down the beach calling his flames to individual limbs in a random sequence and every once in a while threw a fireball out to sea.

Looking over to see Tonks start yelling out in frustration random catchphrases like some 80's children's cartoon in order to try and get her powers to activate Harry decided on a course of action that he had decided to hold back on unless needed, because although watching her prance around yelling things like 'by the power of grey skull' and 'its morphing time' was incredibly funny he didn't really want to waste time on this island just in case the next island with food, inhabited or not was over a month away, and dieing because of time wasted messing around.

So starting his plan he charged up a weak fireball into his hand he gained Tonks' attention with a quick 'heads up' and then threw the fireball at the ground in front of her causing a small eruption of fire and making Tonks jump back yelling 'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?'

To which Harry's response was to throw another fireball and say 'if the threat of a sea monster caused my power to awaken, then the threat of being burnt to a crisp might awaken yours'

Although she did silently agree that it was a good theory she was still pissed at him and decided to get back at him later. Ten minutes and some fifty odd fireballs later nothing had happened apart from Tonks pulling off her shoes so that she like Harry was now barefoot in an effort to gain more manoeuvrability as Harry started throwing his fireballs with more accuracy now that he had a bit of practise with them.

Getting an idea now that he was starting to get a better grasp of his power he charged up a fireball in both hands throwing one shortly followed by the second both causing a small cloud obscuring Tonks' vision of Harry momentarily, when the clouds settled she was forced to jump to the side as a huge fireball landed in front of her, but before she could yell at him she saw him create two more fireballs and push them together in front of him to create a basketball size fireball which he then pitched it towards her reminding her of a how a muggle baseball player might pitch. Silently thanking who or whatever made this world with weak gravity as she had to make a high leap to avoid the massive explosion that erupted from the ground in front of her.

When she saw him start to throw multiple smaller fireballs again, albeit at a faster rate that he was earlier she finally got a chance to yell at him 'WHAT THE HELL HARRY! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME WITH THOSE HUGE ASS FIREBALLS?!'

'the danger of being attacked by a friend who is deliberately missing is clearly not enough of a threat to get whatever power you may posses to activate, so I'm upping the game so to speak' he replied while charging an even larger fireball that he had to hold aloft above his head so that he had the space for it causing Tonks' eyes to widen almost comically 'prepare yourself' he yelled while throwing the one and a half foot diameter sized fireball at her.

As the huge fireball started heading towards her, a strange feel over took her body and instead of dodging the fireball, she calmly raised up a hand in front of her.

This was the last thing Harry saw before the fireball hit the ground and kicked up a huge cloud of fire and smoke enshrouding her and hiding her from view.

What he saw when the cloud had settled made his draw drop slightly, where he was expecting a deep fried Tonks lying on the beach, in her place was a large curved wooden dome sticking out of the ground, protecting her from harm.

Harry still concerned about his friends safety quickly ran towards the newly formed wooden structure, and upon reaching his destination found out that unlike what he had seen, it was not a complete dome but one that looked like it had been cut cleanly down the middle, and inside of it was a shocked looking Tonks.

As soon as she turned round and stood up Harry gave into his impulses and grabbed her in a bone crushing hug and started swinging her round, both in happiness and to reassure himself that he hadn't managed to hurt her despite the barrier she had created. A mood that she easily reciprocated as she laughed along, when he stopped swinging her round and let her feet touch the floor again their faces where only a couple of inches away as a calculative look was employed on Harry's face before he realised what he was doing and quickly let go and stepped back a few feet and gave her a strange look.

In an attempt to ignore that awkward moment Tonks let some of her earlier frustration and anger take over the strange pull towards Harry she had suddenly felt and took a few quick steps towards him and kneed him in the gut, dropping him to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Giving off a quick huff she turned on her heel and headed off down the beach calling back.

'That was for throwing all those fireballs at me!..... Now I'm going down the other end of the beach to practise these powers…. I wouldn't want to hurt you after all' she ended with a smirk ignoring the glare Harry was sending at her back, and was instantly thankful that he couldn't cause a fire to erupt just by staring.

When Tonks had reached the other end of the beach and Harry had somewhat recovered from the sudden violent assault they both tried to concentrate on training but both kept having the same thought _'was I going to kiss him/her?'_

A week had passed since then and in that time they had both progressed at a phenomenal rate in their new powers, amidst training they got to know each other better and Tonks continued to tease Harry but after a realisation that she would have kissed him if he hadn't let her go, the flirting became a little more serious. Until it all came to fruition the evening of their eighth day on the island.

They had just finished their evening meal of surprisingly enough – monster meat. Of which they where both getting a little tired of but realising that with their training they needed the protein that the meat provided over just the fruits and vegetables and thus where forced to eat it several times a day.

Sitting on the beach with the fire burning in front of them (courtesy of Harry) they sat and watched the sun set, when the sun was just going under the horizon Tonks decided to place her head resting upon Harry's shoulder causing him to look over in surprise at her, but after a few seconds when nothing else had happened he turned back to watch the night sky blink to life, and tried to ignore the feelings that tried to burst from him every time Tonks was in close proximity, and had started to invade his dreams on a nightly basis, probably not helped by the fact that she slept with half of her lying on top of him.

After about five minutes he heard her breathing level out and could tell she was asleep, so he used the opportunity to look at her, today her hair was azure blue and her eyes where light purple today if he remembered correctly, and her face had a slight heart shape to it, but what Harry had the most problem with was her lips, every time he looked at them he could feel part of him want to press his against and then his mind would get ahead of him and he had to go and burn off some steam, literally. So engrossed in his musings he didn't noticed that she had woken up and was now watching him and upon seeing the look in his eyes decided it was finally time to make the move she had been thinking about all week.

'Something the matter Harry?' she said in the huskiest voice she could manage and was quickly rewarded by a slight blush and a lustful look in his eyes _'time for phase 2' _she thought to herself

'What is it Harry? She asked while pressing her body against his 'do you want to kiss me Harry?' she continued in her husky voice, she was confused for a split second of why she was suddenly on her back until her mind caught up with events.

The second she had asked if he wanted to kiss her in that voice he just stopped holding back and quickly pushed her to the ground positioning himself on top of her as he claimed her mouth as his own, as he hungrily began to kiss her, he felt her start to respond almost immediately and with matching intensity, several minutes later and they where forced to break for air Tonks could see the look of absolute lust in his eyes and was sure that right now hers probably matched them in intensity, but Harry wasn't sated enough and began to sensually kiss along her jaw line and sucked on the bottom of her ear like the books his dorm mates had passed around said to and received some small moans as a reward.

After a few short minutes Tonks could feel herself start to loose a bit of restraint and so pushed up against his chest to get him to stop before she did something with him that she wasn't ready for yet

'stop Harry' she said softly instantly recognizing the hurt in his eyes, but before he could pull away and become introvert like she new he would she raised her head up and gave him a soft kiss after she pulled away she said 'its not because I don't want too Harry, its because if we carry on I'm not going to be able to control myself and neither are you, I don't want to rush into this okay?'

He did understand, he had felt whatever control he had slipping already, she was right at this rate they would end up doing something neither was ready for just yet and end up regretting it, which could put a massive downer on the fledging relationship before it even really started.

Nodding his head he pulled himself up and offered a hand to her which she quickly took, when she was fully standing she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss before saying that they should get some sleep and headed off to their rock tent.

Two weeks had passed since that day and each day their control over their respective powers increased (to the level that Tonks had been able to grow a variety of different vegetable and fruits, meaning that they could extend their time on the island to train) and they got closer and more like a couple with each day that passed. But now it was time to leave the island, after two weeks solid of training with their new fruit powers they both felt that they had reached a level of competency with their abilities so that they wouldn't be a risk to others, unless they decided to be of course.

Tonks had literally grown them a boat which was completely seamless and thus completely watertight, and even had made a small dock to go with it.

The boat was 25 foot long by 7 and a half feet wide, it had a small bedroom below deck, a small lavatory and a small cupboard that contained a few months worth of shrunken food. On the deck was a lightly enchanted wheel that unless moved otherwise would steer them north as they had already decided on.

Apart from that, the only other thing on the ship was two life rings that they had transfigured after they found out about the trade off that their new powers came with, that when submerged in water they wouldn't be able to use their new powers and would sink straight to the bottom, they had managed to come up with a partial solution for this which was to enchant a pair of rings, of which they each wore one of, that activated a bubble head charm when in that situation as to at least give them a little time to get out of it.

As they pushed off the recently grown dock to set sail to new horizons, Harry snapped off a salute and said goodbye to their temporary island home which they had named 'new beginnings isle'.

It took four days travel until they saw land, and after adjusting the ships wheel to take them in that direction, Harry thought about the surprisingly deadly sea they had crossed, in just four days they had to fight off more two sea monsters and gone through several different weather patterns including one storm to get to were they where, it was just a few short hours later they reached a bustling port town that had the sign 'WELCOME TO LOGUE TOWN' plastered at the entrance way to the city.

Sharing a smile the two off worlder's gathered up there belongings and headed out into the port town.

----------

So what do you think of Tonks' devil fruit ability? Do you think it was the right way to go? What ability would you have given her if you were writing this story?

This chapter would have been released yesterday, but as it was I had originally given Tonks the Zoan type ability to turn into a Dragon, but after writing several more chapters the thought struck me that not only are Zoan type quite limited in their attacks (really only changing their physical attributes by transforming) and that people would expect a dragon to breathe fire (thus kinda ruining the nature of Harry's abilities) I decided to change her powers, and after a consultation with PhantomHokage I settled upon the paramecia typed Forest Forest Fruit. Which I hope you all like

A brief description of their fruit abilities

Harry has eaten the Mera Mera no Mi (Flame Flame Fruit) This Fruit is a Logia type that allows the user to transform into fire at will as well as control it.

He can eat fire instead of food as a source of sustenance, can put out other fires that have already started, can control already set fires, and cannot be hurt by any type of fire and thus is immune to heat i.e. heat stroke in a desert

Tonks has eaten the Mori Mori no Mi (Forest Forest Fruit) This Fruit is a Paramecia type that allows the user to rapidly grow and manipulate many types of plants such as; trees, flowers, bushes and mushrooms. As well as being able to manipulate already existing plants.

The sun grants her regenerative properties allowing her to heal quickly, plants such as flowers and tree's are stronger in grown in daylight (and although can be grown at night aren't as strong when grown during daytime) mushrooms are stronger at night (and have a lesser effect during the day as the inverse to the above mention difference). And before any one mentions it; she cannot grow a devil fruit tree

I would also like to point out that although he did care deeply for Hermione and does feel like he has to carry some of the blame I am not going to write in paragraphs and paragraphs of him moaning like a little bitch about it, if you want to, you can assume that the topic has come up several times when they talked in the evening and he has had a good emo moment or two about it that Tonks has managed to talk him out of.

As always please review, and tell me who you want the third person to be; Harry/Tonks/??


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five – of meeting a rubberman_

After a couple of minutes of wandering around the town they decided to get the answers to all the questions that they had formed about this world over the last few weeks, and deciding the easiest way to do it would be to interrogate someone while they were under a compulsion charm then wipe their memory afterwards would be easier than asking such obvious (to any one from the one piece world) questions and end up drawing unnecessary attention to themselves.

So with that thought in mind Tonks placed a compulsion charm over a random guy walking around the market, enticing him to come into an alley between some shops. Once they had all settled on the crates in the alley Tonks placed another charm over him that she had learned in her time as an Auror that was used as a spell version of veritiserum that relied on the person having very little to no will to resist them, it was a spell mostly used on muggles when asking them about witnessing a magical event before the oblivators then wiped their minds.

'What is your name?' Tonks asked

'Wabisuke Moro' he answered in a hollow voice

Nodding to each other that the spell was working Harry indicated that Tonks should continue the questioning.

'Tell me of the geography of this world'

Continuing in his detached tone he said 'The Blue Sea consists of one large continent, one long chain of islands, and Four Seas that make up two larger oceans. The continent is called Red Line, the big chain of islands is called the Grand Line and the Four Seas are called North Blue, South Blue, East Blue and West Blue. The Red Line the only continent in the world. It circles the entire world from north to south. The Red Line separates the two oceans into four smaller seas. One ocean makes the two seas East Blue and South Blue, the other one makes North Blue and West Blue. Getting from one Blue to one other is much more difficult as the four Blues are separated from one another by geography.

The Red Line divides the globe into Eastern and Western Hemispheres, while the Grand Line and Calm Belts divide it into Northern and Southern Hemispheres. These regions are constantly calm. Winds do not blow and sea currents do not flow within this region of the sea, hence the name Calm Belt. As a result, sailing through this area is difficult. However, an even larger reason to avoid the Calm Belt is because these areas are the nesting ground for Sea Kings of the largest variety. Any ship that travels this area will be in danger of being attacked by these creatures that can be the size of islands.

The Grand Line and the Red Line have one thing in common. Both circle the entire world. But unlike the Red Line, the Grand Line goes from east to west, thus functioning as an equator, and is the primary sea route in the entire world. The Grand Line isn't a continent, but one big line of islands that come one after another. Since the Grand Line is surrounded by the Calm Belt on both sides, it isn't easy to enter this route. The primary entrance to the Grand Line can be found at Reverse Mountain.

Reverse Mountain is one of the two points where Red Line and Grand Line meet each other. Reverse Mountain reaches into each of the four Blues. Each Blue has an entrance at the foot of the mountain. The entrance is a river that flows up the mountain thanks to the immensely strong flowing current. Since the currents are so strong that they can make rivers flow up instead of down the mountain, manoeuvring under these conditions is very hard. And if a ship misses the entrance then it heads directly into the mountain and crashes there. That's why entering the Grand Line is a difficult task for most. However if a ship successfully entered the river then it practically entered the Grand Line already. The rivers from all four Blue's flow to the top of the mountain and from there on there's only one river that flows down again and that one takes the ships directly to the beginning of the Grand Line, which is the Cape of the Twin Lighthouses.

Once a ship has entered the Grand Line it enters a sea-lane with its own strong magnetic field, which diverges into seven smaller fields. The islands of the Grand Line each are so rich with minerals that they cause abnormal magnetic fields along the entire line, which makes the usage of regular compasses impossible. To navigate safely through the Grand Line, the crew needs a Log Pose. A Log Pose is a special kind of compass that adapts the magnetic field of the next island. Below is an image that shows how this sort of navigation works.

After the Log Pose has adapted to the magnetic field of the next island, it will constantly point in its direction showing the crew the correct direction towards an island. After the crew has landed at the island the Log Pose takes some time to acquire the magnetic field of the next island and then everything starts all over again. Travelling through the Grand Line is thus step by step. There are different routes that can be taken to travel that way and this can only be done at the beginning of the Grand Line at the Cape of Twin Lighthouses.

From here on there's seven routes that can be taken. Each one begins with an island and once a route is entered there's no turning back and it has to be followed until the end. Each of the seven routes follows the same step by step travelling rule.

The routes themselves will sooner or later meet and join with each other until they all become one final route that ends at the last island of the Grand Line, Raftel.'

After finished his long explanation they gave him a couple of minutes to recover as they took in all the information he had told them.

After a couple of minutes Harry broke the silence and turned to Tonks and said 'wow it certainly is different than our world isn't it? What a weird set up'

Tonks only nodded in agreement before noticing the charm she had placed on Moro was wearing off, re-casting it she decided to get on with the questioning so that they could send him back on his way.

'Is there something on any of these islands that can bestow powers onto a person?' this question perking Harry up as it was the question he wanted the answer too the most.

'Yes, they are called devil fruits' making the two off worlder's to give a somewhat worried glance at each other because of the ominous naming 'Devil Fruit are said to be the fruit of the Sea Devil and that the secret to their power is hidden in the Grand Line. Because of their power, if sold they can expect to reach well over 100,000,000 beli and Devil Fruit users themselves are sold at market prices as slaves. No one knows just how many different types of fruit there are but they fall into three categories, Logia - gives its user the ability to turn into a natural element, Zoan - allows the user to transform into an animal and animal-human hybrid forms at will and Paramecia affects the eater's body in various ways, like turning you arms into a sword.'

'So I am a Logia/Paramecia type' they both thought after sharing a quick glance, turning back to Moro as he started talking again.

'All Devil Fruits, however, is the fact that they taste unimaginably horrible, to the point of making it seem like the eater had taken poison. The Devil Fruit, when consumed, gives the consumer a power or special trait though they won't usually become immediately aware of. They come in different shapes and colours. But there can be only one of each type of fruit at a time. Only one bite is needed for the user to gain the power of a Devil Fruit, after which the Devil Fruit becomes a simple, useless, disgusting fruit. Swallowing the fruit whole, has the same effect, peeling off the skin and eating it piece by piece also works.'

'What of the pirates and the navy?' Tonks asked, after seeing several marine ships and also some that looked like pirate ships from their world Tonks had become interested in the relationship between them.

'The Marines are the World Government's military sea force. It is present in all the seas around the world, although they maintain only a slight military presence in the four Blues by establishing Branch Offices. But the bulk of its assets on are on the far more dangerous Grand Line.

The duty of the Marines is to maintain a law and order throughout the world and impose the will and might of the World Government. They are therefore considered the key strategic development force in the World Government and are expected to obey its orders at will. Sometimes these orders are questionable; however they are expected to carry them out regardless of opinion. Amongst their duties is awarding bounty hunters the bounties on the heads of a criminal. They tolerate bounty hunters as a method of making their job easier but are not unknown to go out bounty hunting themselves. Apprehended criminals who are brought in alive are handed over to be made an example of; the Marines are given the duty of ensuring the exportation of these criminals to prison or to their execution.

The final duty the Marines is to aid the Shichibukai, or allow the Shichibukai to aid them, and maintain the balance between both side's forces and the Yonkou.

The Shichibukai are an organization of seven former pirates turned privateers in the service of the World Government in exchange for their bounties being voided. And the Yonkou are the 4 great pirates who rule the second half of the Grand Line known as 'the New World'

'The pirates are all looking to become the 'Pirate king' a title held by a man called 'Gol D Roger' until he was executed in this very town, his home town, 22 years ago. By the end of his life he had it all; wealth, fame, power. However, despite now being called the Pirate King, he was still fated to die. But as he was about to be executed, Roger yelled out his famous last words. "My wealth and treasures? If you want it, I'll let you have it...search for it! I left all of it at that place." Upon his final words, he was able to start the "Great Age of Piracy"'

After his description of a man he clearly had a lot of respect for they both sat back and leant against the wall behind them so that they could think everything through.

After several minutes of silence Harry turned to Tonks with a large smirk on his face. 'hey Tonks' he said garnering her attention, 'lets be bad guys' he finished with a smile that made Tonks brake out her own as she had been thinking the same thing _'who would want to have a normal life in this world? And who would want to be a marine when you could be a pirate?' _another thought quickly crossed her mind as she saw the look in her companions eyes.

'No eye patches Harry' causing him to groan, 'and no parrots' another groan 'and no wooden legs, saying 'yo ho ho' or singing any sea shanties' causing the loudest groan yet.

'Aw come on Tonks your not letting me have any fun' he whined, this only made her victorious grin grow wider though.

'Well tough' and in a fit of maturity, stuck her tongue out at him, 'now to obliviate this guy' which took a few seconds more than usual with the power drain, before she finally sent him on home, after watching him leave the alley she turned back to Harry to say 'now that we have the information we need, lets go get some new clothes, mine are getting kind of gross to wear and then lets find somewhere to eat, I am sick of monster meat!' and before Harry could even respond she had grabbed his wrist and dragged him in the direction of a clothes shop down the street.

After Tonks had subjected Harry to the horror of which was shopping with a girl they headed to the nearest pub to get some food and in Harry's case try and drown away his misery of shopping with alcohol.

They had eaten slowly in the small pub they had found so that they could drag out their presence and find out as much information as they could. After several hours of listening to rumours and hearsay while also checking out the list of current bounties they decided to head back to their small vessel and get some sleep before deciding what they would do next.

The next day just as they where finishing their lunchtime meal (which they had paid for with some transfigured money, hey they where pirates now, it was expected to be dishonest, and the transfiguration was permanent so they had really just boosted the economy…. that's what they told themselves anyway.) they heard a commotion outside, heading out they saw a strange sight, a crowd gathered around the execution stand, which right now held a grinning teenager wearing a straw hat.

The strange thing was that for one that he was smiling even thought he was clearly about to be executed, the second strange thing was that the person doing the executing was a clown. Due to the surreal nature of the situation Harry couldn't help but turn slightly towards Tonks and ask 'is it just me or is there a clown just about to cut a grinning weirdo's head off with a large sword?' to which he got a distracted nod of confirmation, happy that he wasn't loosing his mind he turned back to the stage and was deciding whether or not to jump in and do something.

He was bought out of his thoughts as the grinning weirdo (as Harry had dubbed him) suddenly yelled out 'I AM THE PERSON WHO WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING' drawing shocked looks and murmurs from the crowd. The grinning weirdo's friends arrived several seconds later (apparently called Sanji and Zoro, according to what the grinning weirdo yelled out) One had blonde hair, a cigarette in his mouth and was wearing a smart black suit, the other had pale green hair, a white shirt with a green wrap around his stomach, and black trousers, but what really drew Harry's attention to the second one was that he was wielding three swords, one in each hand, and strangely enough a third sword in his mouth.

They ran into the fray that had started when the newly dubbed 'clown-man' ordered his pirate crew to engage with them, as they began kicking and cutting their way through the crowd 'clown-man' had started to swing the blade down, and in the moments before his imminent death he simply smiled and said 'Zoro, Sanji, Ussop, Nami, Sorry! But I don't think that I will survive this time'

But just as the sword was about to connect with his neck to everyone's great shock a bolt of lightning hit the execution stand, destroying it and releasing the strangely unharmed 'grinning weirdo'

He heard the blonde pirate say to his friend 'do you believe in god?'

Who received a reply of 'don't say something stupid. Now let's get out of this town before the marines come' from his three sworded companion.

Which apparently jinxed the whole situation as suddenly dozens of marines made their presence known with a cry of 'surround them and close of the streets! Apprehend the pirates!'

To which the 3 reunited friends took the only reasonable course of action and that was to run like hell. Harry and Tonks looked at each other before nodding their heads and without a word jumped up onto the roof of the building behind them and followed the progress of the three running pirates.

If they had looked behind them they would have seen all of the pirates in the execution grounds become wrapped up and trapped in a thick cloud of smoke that was being emitted from a single mans arms, this man was 'Captain Smoker'

Following the three runners they saw 3 swords who Harry now knew to be the one called 'Zoro', making the blonde one 'Sanji' and the grinning weirdo being named 'Luffy' entering into a sword fight with someone called Sergeant Tashigi who apparently had some personal issues with Zoro owning something called 'Wadoichi' (one of Zoro's swords that he was given in the sword shop) After watching a the start of the fight they decided to catch up with Luffy and Sanji as it appeared that Zoro could easily handle this fight by himself.

When they caught up with Luffy and Sanji they saw that they had made the right decision as they too were in the middle of a fight, only it appeared that they weren't fairing nearly as well as their green haired companion.

The person they where fighting against was turning his body into smoke making the world travellers recognize, due to the new information they had gotten, that he was a Logia type devil fruit user. Within seconds of the fight Sanji had been thrown into a wall with a technique called '_**Howaito Burō' **_and Luffy had been captured and was futilely trying to punch with a rapidly extending arm marking him as a rubber type paramecia which drew slightly dropped jaws from both Harry and Tonks as they where rapidly taking in the range of powers simply eating a fruit could bestow. Seeing how the fight was turning Harry decided to make his presence known as he jumped down from his building top vantage point.

Luffy was trapped within the smoke and was barely able to move, though he didn't think that would have made a difference, trying to hit smoke with a rubber fist was apparently not possible, just as he started to feel light headed from lack of oxygen, a shadow in the shape of a man jumped behind him from the rooftops and with a cry of '_**Kájì-haríkēn'**_, dashed forward and with a fist wreathed in fire swung an uppercut arc causing a small hurricane made of fire to rise up from the floor going to about ten foot high and encompassing smokers entire form forcing him to regain his corporeal form, And ended up throwing Captain Smoker up in the air and through the second story of a house and out through the roof, finally landing with a painful thud several streets away, temporarily taking him out of the picture. This had the welcome side effect of making him let Luffy go.

As several dozen marines suddenly stormed into the street a second person jumped down from the roof tops, landing facing the newly arrived troops, and without turning she called out 'Don't interfere'

A request Harry was only too happy to oblige as he wanted to see just how they each faired in a real fight. As she walked confidently up to the group of pirates Harry had to hold a hand out to his side to stop the straw hat pirates (which now included Nami and Ussop, who had come when they heard Luffy call out in pain) from interfering.

Upon getting to within a few feet the small battalion of marines apparently remembered they were armed as they quickly drew their swords and rifle and took up semi-trained fighting positions. But before they could order her to stand down or make a move to attack her, Tonks had already started to call upon her powers and with a clap of her hands and a call of _**'Dai Shibaru Hashira' **_a torrent of half foot wide wooden pillars shot up and tightly wrapped up the marines causing several bones to crack under the great pressure the attack caused.

This attack causing the straw hat crews jaw to drop slightly (or into their chests in Ussop's case) in awe, as Harry just stood there passively, already knowing what Tonks' new powers were capable of.

Now that the danger had passed Luffy was able to take a quick stock of the two new arrivals, the man was around 6ft tall and had raven black hair, he had strikingly bright green eyes and a scar that went across the side of his face, he was wearing a dark red coat sleeveless coat that went down to his knees that had a black flame pattern running around the bottom edge, he wore the coat unzipped which showed off the clearly defined nature of his muscles, his trousers were the same colour as his coat and slightly flared at the bottom and had the same pattern of black flames as the coat did, and to finish it off he was wearing a pair of geta sandals.

The woman who had since turned around during his quick introspection was around 5ft7inches tall, had light purple eyes and black 4inch long spiked hair with light white tips, she was wearing a white sleeveless hooded top that appeared to have which had a black tribal styled tree on the back, underneath that was a simple black tank top that showed she had a bit of bust, hear trousers were off white and below that she was wearing a pair of black sandals.

Of course due to the somewhat mindless nature Luffy was cursed with his thoughts weren't nearly as eloquent and pretty much signed up too _'wow, they look awesome and have kick-ass powers, they are going to join my crew now!'. _

'Hey, you two' Luffy called out, gathering the attention of everyone. Harry and Tonks didn't quite know what to make of the looks of realization on the rest of the crews faces that were quickly followed by looks of exasperation as they seemed to recognize what he was about to say or do.

'Your going to join my pirate crew now' Luffy stated with a large grin etched across his face. For his sudden and bold statement he was rewarded by a cross chop to the back of the head courtesy of Nami who then quickly followed up with a demon headed 'DON'T MAKE DECISIONS FOR OTHERS!' of which he brushed off and ignored completely.

Harry and Tonks, after sharing a quick glance turned back to Luffy and with a lethargic shrug answered with an 'ok, sure'.

To which they where then treated to Nami's demon headed 'DON'T JUST AGREE SO FLIPPANTLY!'

Luffy, just waved off Nami's yelling with a simple dismissive wave of his hand and saying 'what does it matter, they joined, I'm happy, that's all that matters right?'

Nami rubbed her temples in an attempt to dispel her forming headache that seemed to pop up frequently due to her captains stupidity, but before she could make further comment there was a cry of 'what happened to all of these men?' followed quickly by a 'look lieutenant, over there it's the one from the execution ground! They must have done this!'

Sharing a quick look between the newly changed Straw hat pirates they all came up with the same conclusion and at the same time all simply said 'run'

As they ran towards the ship that they could see was about 100 metres in front of them, Harry jumped into the air and after performing a 180° spin, (while still in mid air) took in a massive breath and in blowing it out he incanted _**'Sekítaǹ kúmό'**_ the result of which was a huge plume of black ash spewing from is mouth which quickly enshrouded the newly arrived small battalion and successfully covering the straw hats escape.

Upon landing and turning back, Harry was quickly able to catch up with the rest of his new crew.

Deciding it was time to introduce themselves, and so over the cacophony of badly aimed gunfire and violent coughing, yelled across to Luffy 'Nice ta'meet ya Captain, I'm Hadrian but you can call me Harry, and this is my fine travelling companion' he said pointing across at Tonks who then took up where Harry left off 'nice to you, my names Tonks'

Luffy only smiled wider, stretched out his arm so that Harry could shake it and said 'Welcome to the Straw Hat Pirates, I'm Monkey D Luffy' sporting his apparently ever so typical grin which Harry returned, though to a lesser degree, _'I don't think I could get my mouth to stretch far enough to make such a big smile' _

---------

Elsewhere atop a building by the docks a mysterious man wrapped in a cloak stood watching the straw hat crew with a small smirk upon his face.

'Go Luffy, my son, it is your destiny!' the mysterious figure said letting out a small bark of raspy laughter afterwards.

---------

There chapter 5 finished, my longest yet. Just over 4200 words! Whoo me.

This chapter would have been realised sooner but as I mention at the end of chapter four, I wanted to re-write Tonks' powers and also wanted to re-write the fight between Tonks and the marines, which was initially going to be hidden from view with Harry's '_**Sekítaǹ kúmό' **_attack, which I was determined to get in, but I decided that it would be better to actually show the straw hats what they could both do.

The explanation of the geography was mostly copied straight from a one piece Wiki, which isn't too hard to find if you want to see the pictures that go with it.

I hope you enjoyed the way that they finally met, and please review. And please feel free to make suggestion of attacks for all of the straw hats, and any suggestions for fights for Harry and Tonks during the Baroque works saga that is coming up shortly; this includes creating OC's (both devil fruit and non) as the manga already contains enemies for the original straw hats to fight, and although I will change the fights to my liking, they will most likely end up fighting the same enemies as they did in the manga.

So send me your suggestions and if I like it I will incorporate it into my story.

That's all for now and expect a new chapter in just a short while.

_**TRANSLATIONS **_

_**Howaito Burō – White Blow**_

_**Sekítaǹ kúmό – Coal cloud**_

_**Kájì-haríkēn – Blaze Hurricane**_

_**Dai Shibaru Hashira – Great binding pillars**_

_**Geta – A type of wooden sandal (Jiraiya from Naruto, wears them if you want to try and find a picture)**_

I apologise if any of these or any future translations of techniques are wrong, I am simply using a pocket dictionary (which doesn't have nearly as many words as I would like, but I have just ordered a better one today so translations in future should be better) and my basic understanding of the structure of Japanese sentences.

If any one wants to submit/correct any miss-translations that I make, please feel free to do so and I will go back and change it (if I can be bothered, and if not then I will just use the better translation for further chapter)

One further note is that in future the letters techniques will not have their proper comma like marks above them like they do for the first couple in this chapter, this is because FF doesn't recognize them all so I decided if I couldn't do it for all of them I wouldn't do it at all (and I can't be bothered to keep flicking through my dictionary to check them)


	6. Chapter 6

_NOTICE_

In writing the chapter I am currently on (chapter 11) I have reached a conclusion that I missed before, these conclusion are as follows:

Having Harry and Tonks join the straw hat crew everything is already set, their course, who they make enemies of, and people that they fight, because of the nature of the 'Grand Line' within the One Piece world, it is impossible to change their course, unlike something like Naruto, where only a few missions are mentioned and hundreds of Ninja's and entire countries go un-named thus making it much easier to write a fan fiction for.

My second conclusion is that is if I continued to write the story I would essentially be changing hardly anything save for a few OC's for Harry and Tonks to fight, and slightly changing the fights themselves, not the conclusions of said fights.

My third conclusion is that as the story would progress less and less of it would be original, and not only do I love the series too much to do that, but I would also feel like I was a rip off, taking credit for something already done by another.

My fourth conclusion is the sheer size of this challenge, where as in a Naruto fanfic you can add as many missions as you want, or merely confine yourself to the main story line and describe a lot less, leaving it to either the imagination of the reader or their prior knowledge of the series. But in a one piece story like the way mine is going it would be huge, and I mean really huge, probably one of the largest stories on Fan Fiction, in my story they cross paths with the straw hats in chapter 99, between there and chapter 119 (where I have gotten to) I have already typed 31,818 words and done 11 chapters, at that rate to get to chapter 514 (if you have read that far you know the significance) would take me to 628,405 words and some 200 chapters, and that's only to get to that chapter, by the time I had wrote that much the manga would have probably reached at least 600 chapters anyway.

So it is for these reasons that I will not be writing this story any more, I will post up what I have completed already, please let me know what you think of the fight scenes, they where my first attempt and I would like some opinions on it.

I hope you understand my reasons for this move.

In what I am taking as a valuable understanding of what actually goes into writing a fan fiction I have altered the plot lines I have already planned out and am going to alter them accordingly to fit the new fiction I am just starting on, where Harry lands in the one piece world, but instead of east blue, he lands in one of the others, and becomes a captain himself (which I think is more to his personality, being a leader rather than a follower) this will allow me to set them in a completely new set of islands and characters, both in the blue he ends up in and the different of the 7 routes in the grand line.

So in essence I will just take the world, and ignore all established characters, although that is not to say they will not cross paths on the archipelago.

Thank you for your time in reading this, the new chapters will follow afterwards.

Voads


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter six – of fighting a whale_

Upon boarding the Going Merry and sailing away from logue town, Nami set the ship towards Reverse Mountain and after seeing that no one was pursuing them, they all decided to introduce themselves better than they had.

'I'm Monkey D Luffy' Luffy started out with a huge grin 'I'm going to be the pirate king! Umm 17 years old, And ummm I like meat, and fish and noodles and…..' he trailed off as he started too drool slightly causing everyone else to sweat drop slightly.

Zoro decided to pick up from were Luffy had trailed off 'I'm Roronoa Zoro, 19 years old, used to be a bounty hunter, now I'm travelling to the grand line so that I can become strong enough to beat Dracule Mihawk so that I can claim the title of the being worlds strongest swordsman' Harry nodding appreciatingly by the end of Zoro's self introduction.

By some unspoken agreement the Straw hats had decided to introduce themselves in the order they joined the crew so it was Nami who went next.

'I'm Nami, 18 years old, I'm a navigator and I'm travelling with this idiot' gesturing towards the still drooling Luffy 'so that I can explore the entire world so that I can make the world's first complete world map'

'I'm Usopp' he introduced loudly while jabbing his thumb into his chest 'I'm 17 and the greatest sniper in the world' he announced with nothing but confidence 'my dream is to become a great and brave warrior of the sea like my father Yasopp'

'And I'm Sanji' he took up when Usopp was finished 'I'm a 19 year old chef and I'm trying to find the ocean known as 'all blue….and I'm in love with you!' he announced with hearts in his eyes has he made some odd swooning gestures, but was quickly shot down by Tonks with a 'and I'm already taken' followed by a simple look at Harry who happily smiled back causing Sanji to burst into tears.

Ignoring the strangeness of the moment and after Harry had gestured her to go next Tonks began to introduce herself 'My name is Tonks, I'm 19 years old and I ate the 'Mori Mori no Mi' as they had decided to call it 'I love all forms nature and my dream is to find the worlds largest tree, which is rumoured to have grown on Raftel at the end of the grand line, where Gol D Roger's 'One piece' is apparently located' Her statement causing Luffy to bounce up and down on his hands and yell about becoming the pirate king again.

After Tonks was finished and Luffy had calmed down Harry introduced himself 'My name is Harry, I'm 17 years old (yes I did altar his by a couple of months so that he is 16 as to make his and Tonks relationship morally acceptable. But he is telling them that he is 17 because he does not want to end up being patronized for being the youngest member, plus, I think his experiences would have aged him enough to pull off being 17) I ate the 'Mera Mera no Mi' making me a flame-man' as he had decided on 'my dream….hmmm… I want to become legendary for something that I have actually actively done' he finished confusing the straw hats slightly, but getting a look of understanding from Tonks.

But before anyway could make any comment they felt the first few patters off rain and before a even a minute had gone by they had fully entered into a full blown storm which was now rocking the boat dangerously from side to side. After adjusting the ships sails accordingly Sanji pushed a barrel into the middle of the deck so that they could perform the ceremony for entering the ocean. He began by lifting his leg and propping the back of his foot up onto the barrel clueing Harry and Tonks into what they had to do.

'I want to find all blue' (Sanji)

'I want to become the greatest pirate' (Luffy)

'I want to become an invincible Swordsman' (Zoro)

'I want to draw a world map' (Nami)

'I want to become a brave warrior of the sea' (Ussop)

'I want to find the world's biggest tree' (Tonks)

'I want to become legendary' (Harry)

Sharing large smiles all round at their announcements of everyone's dreams Luffy grabbed the ships wheel and yelled with all his might;

'LET'S GO! TO THE GRAND LINE!'

---------

As the storm continued, Nami gathered everyone together in the kitchen to reveal a problem that she had discovered.

'It seems that the entrance to the grand line is a mountain'

'Mountain? How could the entrance be a mountain?' Harry asked, voicing everyone's confusion, all except Luffy who was talking to no one about 'the magic mountain' which went ignored by all.

'According to this map' Nami continued while pointing to a map laid out on the table 'there is a small canal right here in the middle see?'

'Even if that is a canal it's still going up a mountain right? How are we meant to go up a mountain?' asked Tonks.

Before Nami could answer Zoro piped up 'I want to ask something as well, is there a reason we have to go to the grand line this way? There is an entrance to the south as well isn't there?'

'THAT'S A BAD IDEA ZORO' Luffy yelled while waggling his finger in Zoro's direction.

'Luffy's right! There is a reason for that' started Nami only to be interrupted by Luffy's cry of;

'We're suppose to go to the grand line using this entrance because it's cool!' getting hit by Nami in response.

Before the conversation could continue Ussop interrupted from over by the port hole by informing them that the storm had passed. This was instantly disregarded by Nami as impossible before they all poured outside and found it to be true.

'Wow what nice weather'

A shocked gasp brought their attention back to Nami who had a frightened look on her face.

'We are in deep trouble now!' Nami started 'This place must be the 'Calm Belt!'

'Calm belt? What's that?' Tonks asked

'NEVER MIND THAT NOW! JUST HURRY UP AND PREPARE THE SHIP! WE WILL GO BACK INTO THE STORM' Nami yelled causing her demon head to appear.

Ussop being unable to couldn't help but ask 'why do we have to go back to the storm?'

As soon as Nami rounded back on him he knew he should have kept his mouth shut.

'BECAUSE I SAID SO! NOW SHUT UP? AND JUST DO IT!' receiving a weak 'yes ma'm'

But just as the crew were getting ready to do what Nami demanded of them, the ship began to shake to which Luffy stupidly asked if it was an earthquake. When Nami turned to him to explain what was happening, the need was taken away from her as they suddenly found themselves 100 metres in the air on top of an absolutely massive black and white sea king, while also being surrounded all around by a dozen more ridiculously large sea kings of various sizes.

Everyone one was scared witless at the size of them leading Ussop to lie on the floor foaming at the mouth and for Nami to clutch the mast as if her life depended on it.

'The grand line is surrounded by two seas' Nami explained while letting out some small tears 'and one of these seas is the calm belt, the sea without wind…. But it also happens to be 'the giant sea kings nest!'

---------

After somehow surviving the sea kings they found themselves back in the stormy area where Nami, after going over the map again, explained what they needed to do to get into the Grand line.

'We have to get up the mountain' Nami began, ignoring the few negative comments her statement made 'if the waves from all four oceans head to that mountain it will create a stream, that stream will push the water up the canal and when the water has reached the mountains peak it will push back to the grand line! So the ship will be able to go up the mountain… the only problem is how to control the rudder, if we cant control our ship to the entrance we will hit the mountain face and sink'

'So, that's means it's a magic mountain, right?' was Luffy's ever so useful summation of the explanation. Ignoring Luffy's comment Nami organized everyone to get to their positions so they could head to the canal entrance.

After a short while they reached the 'magic' mountain as Luffy dubbed it and where immediately thrown off by the shear size of it. As they tried to hold the rudder steady to enter the canal, the rudder started to break meaning that Luffy had to employ the **'**_**Gomu Gomu no Fuusen' **_to stop the ship from hitting the sides, after successfully getting Luffy back on the ship they realised that they had made it and after just a few short moments they were at the apex of the mountain causing Luffy to cry out in happiness

'I SEE THE GRAND LINE' which caused everyone laugh and jump around in celebration while in awe of the sight that beheld them from such a high vantage point.

Unfortunately the jovial mood didn't last long as they were suddenly reminded that they where shooting down the mountain at quite a pace, and to make matters worse, after several booming 'BO' sounds they realised that they were on a collision course with what could quite possibly be the largest whale in all of the blue, whose head was covered in a dozens of massive scars.

With the rudder having broken meaning they couldn't steer properly, and after Luffy's 'great idea' of firing the cannon at the whale had apparently no effect what so ever, they quickly came upon the whale head on, breaking off Luffy's 'special seat' that was the ram shaped figurehead. The action of which making Luffy mad and temporarily blocking off his already limited thought processes, he decided to hit the whale in the eye with a _**'Gomu Gomu no Pistol'**_ much to the crews dismay as they were finally bought to the giant whales attention.

After stopping Luffy from attacking the whale again the crew suddenly realised that the current around the ship had changed, which upon turning around they found out that the current had changed because the whale had opened its huge mouth and was now swallowing them, ship and all.

While most of the crew and the ship had been swallowed Luffy had managed to fight his way to the top of the whales head only to realise he was now stuck outside the whale separated from all his nakama.

When the whale started to dive Luffy had to take quick action and jumped into the whales blowhole, but instead of finding himself in a fleshy passage like he had expected, he ended up in a metal lined corridor.

Realising that standing round wasn't going to get him any answers or help him find his friends he set off down the tunnel.

Inside the whale

Once the crew had got down through to the whale's stomach they found themselves staring at a rather strange seen, inside the whales stomach there was a small island with a house built on it. After reassuring each other that they weren't all going crazy a giant squid reared its head and tried to attack the ship, but before any one could take action three harpoons suddenly pierced through the great beasts back, killing it instantly and started to drag it back to the island.

An old man who looked like he had flower petals on his head came out of the house holding the harpoons ropes several seconds later, but instead of saying anything to them, ignored them completely took out a newspaper, sat down on a deck chair and started reading.

Sanji, annoyed with this attitude instantly yelled at him to not ignore them, but was interrupted by Zoro.

'Calm down!' he commanded of Sanji before turning his attention back to the old man 'who are you and what is this place? Can you tell us?'

'Before you ask questions, shouldn't you introduce yourself first? The old man asked right back.

'You're right, sorry' Zoro started, but before he could continue the old man started talking again.

'My name is Crocus, I am 71 years old, pisces sign, AB blood type, I am a caretaker of the Futako Mizaki lighthouse' he stopped talking as Zoro had to be restrained from attacking him before continuing 'you asked what this place was? You were swallowed by the giant whale and bought to my one-man resort'

Looking round the supposed inside of a giant whale you couldn't really tell that it was one without having been told, there was a giant metal door way a couple of hundred metres away, and all of the inside of the stomach had been painted to look like the sky, clouds and all.

Before they had time to ask any more questions the ship started to sway as the current picked up.

'This whale is using its head to ram the red-line so brace yourselves' Crocus suddenly informed them before leaping in the water and swimming to the gate and up a ladder, heading off to an unseen room.

As the straw hat crew realised their only hope was to try and head out of the large metal gateway and started to travel towards it, their attention was drawn upwards by cries of.

'Ah! Down there are gastric juices!'

'Nooo!'

And from Luffy 'Ah, I'm glad everyone's safe…. Now save me!' As they all fell from the 'ceiling' plummeting towards the 'ocean'

After Luffy and the other two random people were safely on the ship they felt the shaking finally stop as unknown to the Crocus had administered a strong sedative to the whale from within.

Allowing Harry a moment to take in the new arrivals, the man had blonde hair topped with a crown, was wearing an old style black suit and appeared to be wearing make-up. The woman had long pale blue hair tied up into a pony tail, a white over coat under which she had a short dress that appeared to have a pattern of many black and white circles that looked like archery targets, and would have suited well to the sixties.

As Crocus reappeared and warned them not to try and hurt the whale, the two strange people that had fallen down with Luffy got up and fired two rockets from their bazooka's towards the whales stomach, both of which were intercepted by Crocus as he had jumped up to protect the whale's stomach but causing him to fall into the 'sea', meaning the second shot the two strangers were about to fire would go unblocked, but Luffy although not understanding what was going on, decided to knock out the two strangers and find out if it was the right thing to do later.

Later, after tying up the two bazooka wielding strangers Crocus told them the tale of why he would sacrifice himself to protect the whale. 'This whale is from west blue, it is the largest species of whale in the world, and he is called Laboon, and these people are hooligans' tapping the tied up strangers with his foot 'they come from a town close to here, they intend to kill him because if they did they could feed the entire town for years. But I won't let them do that, and that is because one day long ago when I was minding the light house a group of pirates came down the mountain with a small whale in tow, realising how dangerous the grand line would be they decided to leave the whale here. Because their ship was broken they stayed here for a couple of months and while they fixed it we came to grow quite close, when they left they asked me to take care of Laboon for a couple of years until they had travelled around the world and returned here to retrieve him, Laboon understood this and waited for his friends, but after they didn't turn up he started ramming into the red line so he can get to the other side and find his friends that he still thinks are out there…. But that was 50 years ago now' he finished sadly.

After his tale was done they headed over to the gate as he informed them that he had been a ships doctor for a couple of years and was administering treatment to Laboon from the inside because he had grown to big to do it externally, and after rejecting Luffy's request to be the Straw hat doctor he opened the giant gate letting them out to see the real sky again.

Once outside they dumped the two strangers into the ocean and watched them swim off both calling back over their shoulders with promises return. Crocus led them back to the light house and informed them that even though he knew that the pirates who bought Laboon to the grand line had already left, and that although he had explained to Laboon many times, that Laboon refuses to believe it and keeps a vigil at the base of the mountain and continues to ram it, but that if he continues to do so, he will die.

So, in another great fit of stupidity Luffy broke the mast off of the Going Merry, scaled Laboon and stabbed him in the head with the broken end of the mast causing the whale to fall onto the rocks below and then proceeded to punch him a couple more times before suddenly stopping.

'WE ARE EVEN NOW! I'M VERY GOOD, BUT WE DON'T YET KNOW THE OUTCOME OF THIS FIGHT SO WE HAVE TO HAVE A REMATCH SOMETIME! WE WILL TRAVEL AROUND THE GRAND LINE AND RETURN TO FIGHT YOU AGAIN!'

Luffy's speech causing Laboon to let out a few tears and agree with a loud 'BO'

After Luffy had painted a very crude straw hat logo onto Laboon's head with a promise that he wouldn't ram his head into the mountain and cause the symbol to wash off, Crocus explained that each island on the grand line has a unique magnetic field, and that they had to take a 'log-pose' compass to each island and wait for it to recalibrate itself to point towards the next island.

After finding out what the log-pose looks like Luffy suddenly pulled one out of his pocket informing them that the two they had left in the ocean had dropped it, unfortunately when Sanji started to attack Luffy for eating the entire meal that he had prepared with the fish he had one in the chef competition back in logue town, the log-pose that Nami was holding was broken. For which Nami kicked both Sanji and Luffy into the ocean in retaliation for.

But luck was in store for them as Crocus gave them another one as repayment for helping him with Laboon.

As Luffy and Sanji dragged themselves to shore the two strangers that had introduced themselves as Mr. 9 and Ms. Wednesday pulled themselves out of the water as well, and managed to get a temporary place on the Going Merry to get a lift back to Whiskey Peak, which the Straw hats had decided to head to anyway. After they had fixed their ship anyway.

---------

I'm not really overjoyed with this chapter, I'm glad that in my re-write I was able to put in the couple of hundred words of crew introductions at the start. But other than that I decided to just give a relatively brief summation of the 'Laboon Arc' so that I could get it all into one small chapter and get the straw hats off on their way to the next island (Whiskey Peak) and the start of the Baroque works saga, but this had the unfortunate side effect that half of the chapter came out in a way I'm not that pleased with, but after looking to see if I could re-write it better I gave up, but now that I have them moving on I can finally start to pick up the pace and give Harry and Tonks their first proper fights.

Of which I am still interested in hearing any suggestions for.

Please review and until next time goodbye.

_**TRANSLATIONS**_

_**Gomu Gomu no Fuusen – Rubber Rubber Balloon**_

_**Gomu Gomu no Pistol – Rubber Rubber Pistol**_

_**Nakama – a very close friend**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Seven – of hidden motives_

After travelling for just over a day, the straw hat crew and their guests, Mr 9 and Ms Wednesday, found themselves in the middle of a blanket of snow and after Harry had been confined to the 'crows nest' because he had melted Luffy's questionable looking snow-man just by standing next to it Nami made the startling discovery that somehow, by taking her eyes off the log-pose for just a few minutes had missed that the ship had actually turned 180° and was now facing the light house they had just come from.

'You were tricked by the magnetic field' Ms Wednesday called out gaining Nami's attention 'It is completely normal for this place, the wind, the sky and even the clouds, you cant trust any of them, the only thing you can do to survive this ocean is pay attention to the log-pose, many crews have failed here since the 'great age of piracy' began because they couldn't adapt and just ended up lost at sea and defeated by the weather'

Quickly checking the log-pose one more time Nami started to bark out orders to everyone, even their guests, who up until then had just sat around in the kitchen complaining constantly.

'TURN BACK 180° AND WAIT FOR THE WIND FROM THE RIGHT! USOPP GO CHECK THE BACK OF THE SHIP! SANJI! GO CONTROL THE RUDDER, EVERY ONE ELSE WAIT BY THE SAIL LINES FOR MY DIRECTIONS!' after a few seconds and no-one had got to their positions Nami lost what little patience she had right now and let loose her demon head attack which finally spurred everyone on to following her orders.

After passing through a few minutes of (with the word of this story just hit 20,000 words, woo me) spring like weather they quickly found themselves in violent seas that threatened to tear the ship apart, a threat that was immediately fulfilled as an iceberg struck the left side of the ship making a large gash in the hull and started to let the water flow in.

Within seconds the crisis was over, as Tonks utilised her 'Mori Mori no Mi' abilities to cause the wood of the hull to seal itself back up, making everyone awake (Zoro somehow managing to sleep through it all) to realise what a useful ability their new crew mate possessed.

Soon after that crisis was averted the straw hat crew (including Zoro, who had finally awoken after being asleep for over 20 straight hours) finally being treated to their first view of Whiskey Peak, the first thing that drew everyone's attention on the island was the several absolutely massive cacti that adorned the island, the smallest of which looking to be around 20 metres tall and the largest easily breaking the 400 metre mark.

Mr 9 and Ms Wednesday took this opportunity of distraction to climb up on to the railing of the ship and with a quick synced up call of 'Bye Bye Baby!' let them selves fall backwards into the sea, and swam off out of sight.

As the crew prepared for the typical pirate welcome (a fight) they were treated too their second surprise the island had to offer as along the bank of the river that ran straight through the island, all of the towns folk had gathered and were cheering the pirates on, which most of the straw hats welcomed happily and started to wave back, but drew the suspicions of several of the more sensible and cautious members of the crew.

Upon disembarking they were greeted by a tall man who easily cleared two metres tall, he had a smart suit and waistcoat combo on, was carrying a saxophone, and for some reason had six massive curls in his blonde hair, reminiscent of the large wigs that were worn several hundred years ago in Harry and Tonks' home dimension, only this was a real hair cut, and was several times bigger than a wig would have ever been.

'Welcome to Whiskey Peak! My name is Igaram. This is the town of music and liquor! It is our honour to welcome you now let us adjourn to the party we are throwing in your honour and you can regale us with tales of your adventures.'

Luffy, Sanji and Usopp wasted no time and quickly ran off to the bar with their arms over each others shoulders enthusiastically calling out random words every few seconds such as 'beer' and 'meat' much to Nami's exasperation.

The moon had risen and the welcoming party at Whiskey peak was still going strong as the straw hats told of their adventures (largely embellished in 'Captain Usopp's case) such as;

'So I said to them "don't you dare touch my friends, giant monsters your calm belt isn't scaring me at all! For I am the brave warrior of the sea Usopp!"

On the other side of the bar Zoro had managed to out drink 10 people, Nami had out drunken 12 and Luffy had eaten enough food for 20 people while Sanji was successfully wooing 20 women at the same time.

But for two of the straw hats, the jovial mood they were portraying was merely a front, these two were Harry and Tonks, who after going through what they had, would stay suspicious until given reason not too, but in order to keep up appearances they had both eaten a small mushroom Tonks had discretely grown with her _**'Kiniko : Yakuzai okosu' **_technique that would stop them from becoming inebriated, so they could keep on drinking but keep their senses on full alert.

After Nami had got beaten by, strangely enough, a slightly foul mouthed nun and Luffy had 'defeated' three chefs, bloating him up to several hundred pounds. The straw hat crew finally gave in to the mood the drink and food had put them into and all fell into a deep sleep.

At least that's what the town's folk had thought. But they were about to find out the hard way that not all of them had fallen for their ploy.

'They have stopped being noisy and have gone to sleep at last' Igaram said as he stared at the moon 'I wish all of the brave warriors a nice dream. Tonight the cactus mountain under the moonlight looks extremely beautiful.'

'That's so profound…. Mr 8' a voice called out from behind him.

'Oh its you' he replied as he turned to face Mr 9 and Ms Wednesday as they jumped down from the rooftop 'The plan is working…. They are falling into hell'

As Harry and Tonks listened on by the windows edge, just out of sight, having given up feigning sleep to see what was really going on, on this cactus isle. What they heard confirmed their suspicious minds as they heard of their plan to steal all the money off of the Going Merry and then turn the crew over to the Marines to claim the 30 Million Beli reward, that they had just being informed by a butch woman called 'Ms Monday' (who was as tall as Igaram and had shoulder length pale pink hair done up into to small pigtails) had been placed on Luffy's head.

It also revealed that not only Harry and Tonks had fallen for the plan as Zoro announced his presence to the people outside and revealing what he knew about the truth of the island, that they were all bounty hunters who worked for an organization that called itself by the name 'Baroque Works' (an organization of bounty hunters that where led by the mysterious Mr 0, of whom none found out his true identity and survived to talk about it) who had set up the town to capture pirates who had just made it to the grand line. And to the great surprise of both Harry and Tonks revealed that the huge cacti where not cacti at all but huge mountains that had been moulded to look that way, and that instead of spines finishing the effect, upon closer inspection they were revealed to be hundreds of thousands of tomb stones marking each and every pirate they had already done away with.

While Harry and Tonks were deciding on what they were going to do, Zoro had already moved into the thick of it and had instantly managed to take out a couple of dozen of the hundreds of bounty hunters in several flawless strikes.

'Can I ask you something?' Zoro asked as he held a sword to Igaram's neck 'Do you think only one gravestone will be needed by the time this is over?'

He was then forced to quickly leap back as Igaram rounded his saxophone on where Zoro had been and blew a note into it with a call of '_**Igarappa' **_revealing that there was a shotgun located within the instrument, but with it he managed to not only miss Zoro but ended up taking out another dozen of the bounty hunters Zoro had moved behind.

After the bodies hit the floor and Zoro was no-where to be seen the four named Baroque works members had decided that in the face of such a dangerous person as Zoro, that they needed to stick together so they assembled themselves into a defensive formation with one face each way.

Zoro meanwhile was hidden around the corner listening into their conversation. Just as he was deciding to test out his new swords a gunman (rather stupidly) announced himself and took several shots at Zoro from the roof above, which were quickly dodged as Zoro ran into the building he had been leaning against.

Several seconds after he had ducked into the building, a dozen hunters were just about to burst into the building when they heard 'lets begin with… the Yubashiri sword' which was the only warning they got as less than a second later the sword had been cut into several pieces and Zoro had burst forth cutting them down before they even noticed.

'Hmm this blade his very light, an excellent blade indeed'

After running up a ladder that ran up the side of a nearby building he was suddenly alerted that they had found him again as a bang caused him to turn around only to see a cannon ball flying towards him which he quickly dodged out of the way of. Running up another set he quickly dispatched the two hunters stationed on the roof, having to turn quickly and make several invisibly fast strikes he destroyed two barrels that had been thrown at him by Ms Monday for the opposite rooftop, much to her chagrin.

Spinning round and drawing his second new blade (after sheathing the Yubashiri) the Sungdai Kitetsu he easily split in half a large rock hammer that had been swung at him by another nameless hunter.

'This one cuts through stone huh? A sword that cuts what ever the wielder wishes, that could cause some problems for me later' he muttered to himself before his attention was drawn to a childish angry cry which upon turning he found out to be exactly that, a small child of no more than 8 was trying to sneak up behind him with a small dagger, after Zoro knocked the blade from his hand he had to dodge a cloud of corrosive acid which was fired from a large cross necklace by the foul mouth nun that had beaten Nami in a drinking game earlier, quickly knocked the two assailants out he hastily climbed several more ladders.

Finding dozens of hunters following him up the ladder he quickly leapt up the remaining steps and kicked the ladder off the wall causing all the pursuing hunters to fall back and painfully land on the roof below. Assessing his situation he realised that he was as high up the building he could get and decided to leap across to the opposite rooftop.

Halfway through his leap, just as he was preparing to unleash a _**'**__**Taka Nami' **_he was intercepted in mid air by Ms Monday as she jumped forward, grabbing his face with her large hands and propelling him straight down into the ground at the same time as she reared her hand back and with a call of _**'Kairiki Meriken' **_slammed him into the ground with such force that the for about 5 metres the ground around Zoro's impact had been cracked.

But before Zoro (who had taken the hit with nothing more than a bloody nose) could make a move to remove Ms Monday from atop of him a call of _**'Endan' **_was heard, giving Ms Monday just a split second to look up in time to see a small bullet sized piece of fire flying towards her, upon hitting her in the chest it sent her flying back several metres and left a rather painful burn.

Zoro and the Baroque work agents all turned (Zoro turning his head as he was still on the ground) to see Harry with Tonks casually leant against him with a smoking index finger pointed forward as if he was a child pretending to play with a make believe gun.

'Need a hand Zoro?' he inquired, and to the great shock of the hunters, who all knew of Ms Mondays incredible strength, got up and while dusting himself off gave an annoying grunt of 'I was just about to handle that myself ya know? I didn't need the assistance'

'Ah but Zoro-kun' Tonks started with a pout 'you've already got to take out so many of the bounty hunters, you can't take all the action for yourself, stingy'

'Fine…. We each get a higher agent, (Mr 9 for Zoro, Ms Wednesday for Tonks and Igaram for Harry) and a third of the remaining hunters each okay? Is that fair enough for you?' Zoro finished with a grunt.

After reaching their agreement and the other side silently accepting this, they all split up, Zoro heading down the street a few dozen or so metres to the west With Mr 9 and about 30 Hunters following behind, while Harry with Igaram and yet another 30 hunters headed off down the street to the east leaving Tonks in the middle with Ms Wednesday (after calling down Carue her huge duck companion with a sharp whistle) with the final 30 hunters.

'LET THE FIGHT BEGIN' called out Harry loudly.

---------

Chapter seven finished.

Cruel I know, but that's it for this chapter, next chapter is obviously the three fights which I hope that I can do justice, being that this chapter had my first attempt at describing a fight scene.

You may have noticed some similarities between my story and the manga, this is going to be the case in most of the story, they will get into the same situations (with some of my own filler ones thrown in there) and will mostly fight the same people. The fights will contain the same techniques the enemies use in the manga as well as some of my own creation, but the actual fights themselves should end up quite different from the original, i.e. how I would have wanted them to go in the first place.

As always review, make suggestions, correct my translations and submit OC's to me in PM's, but if you want your character to end up at a specific part in the story please hurry up as I am really ploughing through this story already (nearly 23,000 words and I only started this story less than three days ago) though if I really like your idea I might just re-write it in.

Till next time (which should be in just a few days at this rate)

_**TRANSLATIONS**_

_**Kiniko : Yakuzai okosu – Mushroom :Wake up drug **_

_**Igarappa – Killer trumpet (in the manga I've read)**_

_**Taka Nami – Hawk Wave **_

_**Kairiki Meriken – Superhuman flour grinder**_

_**Endan – Flame Bullet **_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter eight – of practical application_

With Zoro 

All combatants used the cue of Harry's 'LET THE FIGHT BEGIN' as a signal to start moving.

Zoro decided that his biggest problem was Mr 9 and so set about taking out the thirty or so bounty hunters that had followed him so that their fight would go un-interrupted.

While dodging out of the way of several well aimed swings from Mr 9's steal bats Zoro charged into a group of a dozen bounty hunters and with several well placed cuts dispatched them before they could even react, spinning quickly he turned and blocked a strike from one of Mr 9's bats, while Mr 9 had one of Zoro's swords occupied he tried to press his advantage and swing his other bat at Zoro's partially exposed stomach, this too went blocked Zoro's blade and he was forced to jump back to avoid getting hit by Zoro's third blade the 'Wado Ichimonji' sword that was held in his mouth. Once Zoro had got Mr 9 to back off he managed to quickly ran through a dozen hunters with a well placed _'__Ushi Bari' _attack, and followed up with a single sworded _'San-Juu-Roku Pondo Hou' _which caused a large crescent wave of energy to crash into the remaining hunters which finally left him free to fight Mr 9 uninterrupted. Mr 9, upon seeing the strength that Zoro possessed tried to turn and run down an adjacent alley way only to find Zoro already there casually leaning against the wall aiming a glare at him. Realising that there was no other way out of the situation but to fight he decided to try and end the fight quickly with his strongest combo so with a cry of _'Hiko Batto' _the tip of one of his steal bats was fired and with the steal chain that it was attached too wrapped around Zoro's left arm and held it in place. This technique was shortly continued by the follow up technique of _'Gattsu Batto'_ in which Mr 9 put all his power into his legs that he could muster and with a powerful forward leap he pushed himself forward at high speed while at the same time pulling on the bat that had wrapped around Zoro's arm pulling them towards each other. And as Mr 9 stuck down with all his strength Zoro raised up his new Yubashiri blade with his right arm and blocked the attack, adding more strength to his swing he managed to force the bat back much to Mr 9's surprise before continuing the swing and calling out _'Bassuru koto kogeki' _which unleashed a small burst of energy which didn't actually cut Mr 9 but caused a large rib crushing bruise to instantly appear in the shape of a slashing wound going from Mr 9's left shoulder blade straight down to his pelvis. The strength of the attack sending Mr 9 flying back into a group of crates and causing loose consciousness, making him drop his bats, this allowed Zoro to detach the chained bat from his arm and allowed him to watch the end of Tonks' fight. So with a parting 'is that all you had? And here I thought I picked the strongest of you three' walked up the road in which he had come down to get a better view of the fight that was still going on.

With Tonks 

'I would ask you to give up, but I've been dying to try out these powers in a proper fight, so you will just have to bear loosing' Tonks stated with a smirk, annoying all of the hunters that had surround her.

'There's one of you and thirty of us! We've all been doing this for years and you haven't even got a bounty! There's no way we could loose!' one of the nameless hunters boldly stated causing everyone to give a rather vocal agreement.

'_So I have to get a bounty otherwise people wont take me seriously huh?' _Tonks thought to herself

'Well why don't I show you just how wrong that assumption is!' and with no further warning she ran towards the one who had spoken just a second ago, pulling out her wand as she went and by applying her powers to it turned it into a metre and a half long staff which she lunged forward with a stabbing strike and upon contact pushed a small amount of magic into the wand come staff adding a minor 'Depulso' charm to the tip in order to send the hunter flying backwards several metres only for his flight to end prematurely as he crashed through a front door and vanished into the house.

Turning back around she couldn't help but smirk, where as before they had her surrounded on all sides, with just one move she had managed to break their entire formation and they were now all in front of her, this was very limiting for the bazooka troop that was now located at the back, as between him and his target of Tonks were four of his fellow hunters standing in the way blocking his shot.

'Damn, she took out Baru-san with one hit!' another nameless hunter yelled out, unintentionally weakening the resolve of his comrades. Tonks, just as Mad-eye had taught her to, immediately capitalized on the enemies slightly distracted state and with a stomp of her foot and a call of _**'Mokuhojoheki' **_a wall, exactly two metres tall by two metres wide shot up from the ground, as soon as it was fully formed, three dozen half foot spikes shot out of the front, causing it to become rather intimidating and reminding the hunters of the traps you might find in a long lost tomb, and just like those old traps this one moved as well, a fact the hunters quickly were informed of as unseen to them Tonks then gave a sideways kick to the back of the wood structure and send it flying towards the hunters with impressive speed.

Although some (including Ms Wednesday and Carue) had managed to avoid getting hit, over a dozen others hadn't been so lucky and found themselves pinned to the wall ten metres behind where they had been. Upon realizing that Tonks was much stronger than she had believed Ms Wednesday stood up on Carue's back and after getting Tonks to face her began her _**'**__**Miwaku no Memaai Dance'**_ where the circular patterns on her dress coupled with her odd rhythmic movement caused a wave of nausea in Tonks which bought her down onto one knee as she fought to keep down her lunch.

After she had suppressed her reflex and realised than the hunters had failed to make use of her weakened state she decided to turn the tables, slamming her hand down onto the floor she incanted _**'Kiniko : Psilocybe cubensis'**_ causing a dozen mushrooms to shoot out of the ground and grow to about a foot tall each with matching girth, making them several times bigger than a naturally growing mushroom would be.

As the Baroque works hunters all looked around in confusion at the sudden addition to the road Tonks followed up with the second half of her mushroom based techniques and with a stylish flare of her hand she called out _**'Houshi'**_ causing all of the mushrooms to suddenly burst open and release a plume of purple spores about a metre in each direction.

When the plumes had settled down, all of the hunters where shown to be stumbling around in a dizzying fashion, several of them already had lost their lunch and it looked like the rest weren't far behind as the spores caused an hallucinogenic effect in them, messing up their senses causing general ill feeling within their bodies.

Not wanting to make the same mistake as they did, she instantly followed this introspection with a _**'Dai Shibaru Hashira' **_attack which within seconds had all of the nameless hunters caught and after several seconds of pressure around their necks had them unconscious, sparing Ms Wednesday with the intention of questioning her.

A course of action she was forced to abandon because as Carue had managed to get a small amount of wits about him, managed to decide that fleeing would be the best option, but was stopped before he had reached five metres (with Ms Wednesday still on his back) because with a call of _**'Tsumazuki ne'**_ a small root quickly formed and had successfully caught Carue's foot causing him to fall face first into the ground knocking him out instantly.

Unfortunately for Ms Wednesday though, the sudden action caused her to fly off of Carue's back and with great speed was propelled into a stack of crates, the impact of which finally allowed her to black out. __

Hearing a small whistle of appreciation she turned to see a relatively unharmed Zoro slowly walking towards her 'That mushroom technique was quite impressive' he grudgingly admitted, much preferring a straight up sword fight over those sorts of techniques 'what was that?'

'That Zoro-kun' Tonks began in reply 'was a mushroom called a 'Gold Cap'…. With my own twist on it of course…. Hmmm I believe the easiest way for you to understand it would be to call it a really potent magic mushroom' she finished with a smirk.

'Magic mushrooms? You got them stoned? Zoro replied with a short bark of laughter 'that's one way to gain an advantage I guess'

They were suddenly snapped out of their conversation as a fairly burned out looking Igaram landed at their feet courtesy of Harry who was now walking towards them with a small smirk on his face.

With Harry

Sparing a glance down the road, he saw Zoro instantly charge into several hunters, quickly taking them out, and to his other side saw Tonks rushing in with a staff she had just formed from her wand. He was bought of his musings with a cry of;

'This will teach you to ignore me!' _**'Igarappa' **_causing Harry to hastily dodge to the side cursing under his breath at letting him self become distracted. Because of Harry's dodge the shotgun blast that had been aimed at him, hit several hunters behind him.

'Sorry' began Harry, turning back to face Igaram 'that was rude of me… but now you have my attention, know that you have just sealed your fate'

Before he got a response he threw has hand out and incanted _**'Kaji Yari'**_ causing a lance of fire to burst forth, hitting one hunter in the chest and managing to throw him backwards into three more hunters that were standing behind him _'damn, I only managed to take out four in one attack, I guess Zoro has me beat on opening attacks' _Harry thought to himself.

Dragged out of his musings by three sword wielding bounty hunters leaping towards him, swinging his hand in a side ways arc he called out _**'Hi No Muchi'**_as a thick whip of fire shot out the top of his closed fist striking the three sword wielding hunters clean in their chests, instantly setting their torso's on fire and sending them flying back several metres into a wall.

Pumping more fire into the whip, to both increase its length, width and to make sure it didn't fade, he span round slashing out with the whip while sending a burst of fire from his legs accelerating the turn enabling the follow up technique of _**'Muchi Tatsumaki' **_and after letting himself spin round several times, he sent a second burst out to counter his rotation brining him to a stop facing a shocked looking Igaram straight on.

Sparing a quick glance to each side he saw that he had taken out the remaining bounty hunters with that one attack. And that he had caused Igaram to drop his deadly saxophone, leaving him, or as Harry thought, un-armed.

'w-what are y-you' Igaram managed to stutter out bring Harry's attention completely back to him.

'Me? Why I'm the light of hell of course' he finished with a sinister smile.

'WELL THEN! LET ME SEND YOU BACK TO HELL THEN' yelled Igaram, and to Harry's momentary surprise pulled on the loops of his necktie which caused six large barrels to poke out of his over sized hair curls and with a cry of _**'Igarappappa' **_sent a wide barrage of bullets at Harry giving Harry no choice but to raise his hand and call out _**'Hi no Tate' **_causing a large shield of intense fire to burst from his hand to melt the bullets (that he hadn't been able to dodge because of the wide nature of the attack) before they reached his body.

Manipulating the fire shield, he sent all the flame to his right hand and held it aloft over his head, the flames quickly swirled together forming a large ball of fire in it.

'This will finish it' stated Harry confidently _**'Hono-o Tama' **_he called out as he threw the now foot and a half wide fireball at Igaram's chest, who was unable to dodge such a fast attack with less than 10 metres between them.

The attack struck his chest with perfect accuracy and sent him flying twenty metres down the road towards Tonks and Zoro who he saw had already won their fights.

As they all came together and walked off congratulating each other for their fights (Tonks giving Harry a quick kiss, much to Zoro's chagrin) Igaram struggled to his to get up _'I cannot die in a place like this, I still have my duties to perform' _

Just as he was pulling himself off his knees he was interrupted by two voices that he knew only too well.

'What a shame, all of you being defeated by only three rookies' stated a male voice that was dripping with over confidence.

'But I guess that's the difference between you and us isn't it Mr 8' the female voice chipped in.

This stopped the three straw hats just as they where entering an alley way on their way back to the bar as they stopped to listen in to the conversation now taking place. Turning back they saw the new speakers and quickly took in their appearances. The man was about 2 metres tall, with medium length oddly shaped hair that looked halfway to being a messy afro, he had black glasses and a long done up trench coat that hid the rest of his apparel. The woman was around 5 and a half foot tall and was carrying an green and blue umbrella that cast a shadow over her form, she had shoulder length blonde hair that was covered by an odd looking yellow hat, her sleeveless dress came down to mid thigh and had a pattern of lemon slices on it, finishing the look off were her lemon slice earrings.

'You came here just to laugh at us?…. Mr 5' Igaram weakly inquired.

'That's just a bonus; we came here to fulfil our duties' the newly named Mr 5 stated dismissively.

'Ha-ha… thank you' a newly awakened Mr 9 started, after somehow managing to pull himself up despite having several broken ribs 'with your abilities you can defeat those three'

'Hmmm… you think that we came here to help you? Don't make me laugh' started Ms Valentine 'we are only here because the boss told us to be he told us "Someone knows my secret, and I don't know what that person knows", you know how this company works, no one should know about each others past or identity'

'The person who has found out the bosses identity cannot be allowed to live' Mr 5 said picking up where Ms Valentine left off 'When we investigated we found out that there is someone from one country that has infiltrated Baroque works' Catching a look of shock upon Ms Wednesday's face.

'_They finally know the truth' _thought Igaram in despair _'is it all going to come crashing down here?.... NO! I won't let anyone touch __**her**__, I will lay down my life as the leader of the Royal guard of Arabasta!'_

Springing up surprisingly quickly for someone in his condition he gave a sharp tug on his neck tie and fired of a round of _**'Igarappappa' **_which seemed to hit Mr 5 head on causing a massive explosion. As he turned and yelled at Ms Wednesday to try and run he caught a shadow being cast down upon her.

'Like I would let you' the shadow called down, identifying herself as Ms Valentine, floating down she kicked Ms Wednesday on the top of her head, smashing the metal hair piece keeping her hair in a ponytail and letting it fall down free. Swinging out her arm in an attempt at hitting Ms Valentine, Vivi swiped nothing but air as Ms Valentine gracefully floated backwards towards the completely unharmed Mr 5 who had just stepped out of the fire caused by Igaram's attack.

'The betrayers are Igaram – the leader of the royal guard or Arabasta' started Mr 5 'and the missing princess 'Nefertari Vivi' he finished while holding up a picture of the newly revealed Vivi with her hair down, showing the intention behind Ms Valentines otherwise harmless attack. 'OH! Ms Wednesday is a princess' Mr 9 cried out in excitement while he bowed down in front of her. 'DON'T DO SOMETHING SO STUPID MR 9!' ordered Vivi but before the argument could progress any further, they were interrupted by Mr 5 who for some disgusting reason was now picking his nose. 'The boss ordered us to kill you! And that's exactly what we're going to do!' and as he pulled his finger from his nose (booger and all) and aimed his flick towards Vivi he called out _'hanakuusou' _flicking the offending booger towards her at great speed. Just metres away from hitting her Mr 9 leapt in the way and with a final 'Bye Bye Baby' took the attack for her, killing him instantly. As Vivi in her near comatose state was carried away by a newly awakened Carue, were followed closely by Mr 5 and Ms Valentine. Igaram was holding onto Zoro's leg and pleading for them to protect the princess as he was too weak to go up against such enemies like Mr 5 and Ms Valentine, and would reward them greatly for their efforts if they agreed. Just as Zoro was going to flat out reject his proposal, Nami finally made her presence known from on top of the nearest roof. 'That's very interesting! Lets say 1 billion beli and you have yourself a deal.' --------- Whew, another chapter done and 25,000 words so far. I don't have any thing in particular to say after this chapter except; review and make suggestions. Until next time. Bye Bye Baby!

**TRANSLATIONS**

_**Ushi Bari – Bull Horns**_

_**San-Juu-Roku Pondo Hou – **__**Phoenix of the 36 Earthly Desires**_

_**Hiko Batto – Flying Bat**_

_**Gattsu Batto – Guts Bat**_

_Bassuru koto kogeki – Punishment Strike_

_**Depulso – Banishing charm**_

_**Mokuhojoheki – Wood spike wall**_

_**Miwaku no Memaai Dance – Captivating Dizziness dance**_

_**Kiniko : Psilocybe cubensis – Mushroom : Gold cap**_

_**Houshi – Spore **_

_**Dai Shibaru Hashira – Great binding pillars**_

_**Tsumazuki ne – Tripping root**_

_**Kaji Yari – Flame Lance**_

_**Hi No Muchi – Whip of Fire**_

_**Muchi Tatsumaki – Whip Tornado**_

_**Hi no Tate – Shield of fire**_

_**Hono-o Tama – Flame Sphere**_

_**Hanakuusou – Nose Fancy Cannon**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter nine – of the man who would be king_

'1 BILLION BELI???

'Huh? Nami… I thought you got drunk and were fast asleep?' inquired Harry.

'Like I could let myself fall asleep in such a suspicious town' snorted Nami in response before bending down in so she could look Igaram in the face 'so will you accept my offer Mr Captain of the Royal Guard? If you don't…. who knows what might happen to the princess'

'There's no way that I can afford to pay that!'

'So your princess's life has a cost then does it?' Nami asked causing Igaram to pale 'so just agree hmm…. The sooner you do, then the sooner your princess is safe right?'

Seeing no other choice Igaram was forced to agree, but under the condition that the Princess had to be safe first. After having Igaram's agreement Nami then proceeded to both guilt and bribe Zoro into helping by gently reminding him that a swordsman shouldn't break a promise to pay what he owed (200,000 beli interest on the 300,000 beli she leant him in logue town).

As Zoro stormed off in a huff Harry and Tonks both decided to tag along to provide support if needed, this left Nami alone with Igaram who explained what the Baroque works really were 'It's a criminal agency spearheaded by someone called Mr 0, but other than that we don't know who he is, our work includes investigation, murder, stealing and bounty hunting. The main goal of the Baroque works though is to create the dream country. The boss has promised people who work for him a good position in the kingdom he will create and rule over. But I'm just a level 8 agent, the lower the number the stronger the agent. Always working in pairs save Mr 2…. We just don't stand a chance against such a force on our own' he finished sadly.

---------

'Burp…. Eh? Why am I outside…. Hmm I think I have heartburn…. Ah I need to pee' Muttered Luffy after he finally regained consciousness and began to slowly walk off to the bathroom.

---------

With Vivi

'Hurry up Carue, there is a ship hidden behind the cactus mountain' Vivi told her loyal companion getting an affirmative quack in return. Before they had gotten very far Mr 5 and Ms Valentine announced their presence from behind her as they quickly gained on her. After getting Carue to run faster Vivi came across Ms Monday who offered to stall the other agents so that Vivi could get away.

But Mr 5 decided to demonstrate how far the difference between their ranks where, pulling up his sleeve he charged forward and with a _**Clothesline attack that upon connecting caused a huge explosion and killing Ms Monday before she even knew what had happened.**_

'I am an explosive human' he informed Vivi as she turned in time to see her friend fall 'because I ate the _**'Bomu Bomu no Mi'**_ I can make any part of my body explode, I can accomplish every mission and you stand no chance of escaping me!' _**'hanakuusou'**_

But as the explosive 'booger' was within a metre of hitting Vivi there was a flash of steal as Zoro intercepted the attack cutting the 'booger' in half and causing saving Vivi from harm.

'Mr Bushido why are you helping me?' Vivi questioned him in shock while idly noticing the other two straw hats leaning against a building simply watching the events unfold.

'AH! I HAD TO CUT A BOOGER!' was Zoro's only response to that question as he stepped forward and held his swords at the ready.

Before Vivi could attack who she thought was an enemy, a female voice cut through the night from behind 'We were asked to keep you safe' Tonks informed her shocking Vivi into silence.

After insults and threats were traded before Zoro and Mr 5 and the fight was about to begin, an angry yelled halted proceedings.

That yell came from Monkey D Luffy 'ZORO! I CAN'T FORGIVE YOU THIS TIME! LET'S FIGHT' this announcement confusing everyone, none more than Zoro himself.

'What the hell are you talking about Luffy!?'

'SHUT UP! I SAW WHAT YOU DID TO THE TOWNS PEOPLE! YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD! I WONT FORGIVE YOU FOR ATTACKING PEOPLE WHO WERE SO NICE TO US!' Luffy yelled back.

Zoro, after finally catching on tried to tell Luffy of the scam that the town had tried to pull on them, but anger had sapped Luffy's reasoning and so instead of hearing him out leapt through the hair with surprising speed for someone who was so bloated. (By several hundred pounds after eating so much earlier)

Just as Luffy's punch was nearing connection, a line of fire spread out between the two of them, turning to see Harry standing there pushing out the stream of fire Luffy was just about to yell at him before Harry got there first.

'I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE MAN WHO WAS GOING TO BE THE PIRATE KING! SHOULDN'T A MAN LIKE THAT SHOULD HAVE COMPLETE TRUST IN HIS NAKAMA! NOT JUST IN A FIGHT BUT IN EVERY THING THEY DO!' Harry practically roared out instantly stopping anything Luffy was going to say. 'Look around Luffy' Harry continued in a softer but still commanding voice which Luffy complied with 'see? Every single one of them is armed, bazooka's, guns, swords and axes… hell even that kid over there with the nun' pointing at the aforementioned people with Luffy following with his eyes 'even they have swords…. You can't say that this is in anyway normal for a town to be like this if what Zoro said wasn't the truth' finally dissipating the fire stream when he saw Luffy had calmed down.

Zoro however was not so calm and in anger of being accused of attacking innocents kicked the bloated Luffy with all his considerable strength, sending him crashing into both Mr 5 and Ms Valentine, the momentum that had built up as a result of this action, the result of which was all three of them being sent crashing through a building wall some twenty metres back.

As an explosion suddenly rocked the building that Zoro had kicked Luffy in to, Vivi and Zoro saw Ms Valentine floating up through the air.

'Oh you've made me angry now! I will kill you with the ability that I gained from eating the _**'Kilo Kilo No Mi'! **_my weight right now is only 2lbs so with this umbrella I can simply float' she stated as she started floating towards Zoro until she was directly above him 'but I can also make my weight up to 10000 kilos! So take this!'

'_**10000 Kilo Press' **_she called out as she released her umbrella and causing her to slam into the ground at massive speed leaving a large crater where she landed. Zoro was barely dodging the sudden massive acceleration, but got away otherwise unscathed.

Leaping forward with a call of _**'Oni Giri' **_Zoro managed to catch Ms Valentine by surprise and so with just one attack sent her flying and out of the picture. Causing Vivi's jaw to drop at the incredible power he made look so easy, and couldn't help but feel slightly jealous.

Looking up Zoro saw Luffy dragging a battered Mr 5 out of the building while claiming that the sudden exercise he had just done had caused him to digest all of his food and return to his normal size. Casually hefting Mr 5 up to eye level Luffy swung his arm back and let Mr 5 go sailing off into the distance in an incredible display of strength that made Vivi's jaw drop even lower.

After shaking herself out of her stupor she asked the question that had been bugging her for the last few minutes 'why are you helping me?'

A voice cut in from the side before anyone else had a chance to answer 'That's right, we have to talk, how about some negotiations' Nami said making her self known.

'Negotiations?'

---------

After heading back to the bar they woke the rest of the crew up and informed them of the situation. Vivi told them of the information that her and Igaram had managed to get and of the current status of her home country 'I come from a kingdom called Arabasta, it used to be the most beautiful and the most civilised nation in all of the Grand line, but three years ago a civil war broke out, the citizens startled to revolt and cause turmoil across the nation. One day I heard about this organization, the Baroque Works, I heard that they had been persuading the people of Arabasta into starting this conflict so Igaram and I infiltrated the Baroque Works, slowly going up through the ranks while digging around as much as we could without drawing suspicion, its taken us two years but we finally know who the leader of Baroque works is and what he is really intending to do'

'Who is he then?' Sanji asked, speaking for the first time since awakening.

'AH! I can't tell you that! Anyone who finds out will be killed…. but I can tell you what he is doing, he is trying to conquer Arabasta under the pretence of creating a 'Dream Country'

After mulling it over for a few seconds Tonks piped up with 'Ah that's quite an ambitious and heinous plot isn't it'

And in a deadly slip of the tongue Vivi answered before thinking properly 'That's right and that's just the kind of person Sir Crocodile of the Shichibukai is' before realising her mistake and clamping her hand over he mouth in a vain attempt to undo what was said. As her statement had the predictable effect of making the straw hats jaws drop and eyes to widen.

A flapping of wings bought their attention to the window where a vulture wearing glasses and a something that looked like an otter in a leopard print hoodie sat listening in on them.

'Ah the unluckies!' exclaimed Vivi, after receiving questioning looks from everyone she explained that the unluckies were the 13th agents of the baroque works and delivered reports back to the boss and were principally charged with letting Mr 0 know of anyone who knew his identity, doing this by producing very realistic drawings of whoever found out. And as the straw hats turned their attentions back to the odd creatures the otter raised up a complete set of accurate drawings of all the straw hats, leapt on the vultures back and flew off.

After Nami had finished sobbing in the corner at the turn of events Igaram walked into the bar, strangely enough wearing an identical dress to Vivi and a matching blue wig, marking it as one of the worst disguises any of them had ever set eyes one, apart from Luffy of course. Offering to make himself a distraction so they could get the princess safely back to Arabasta he set out in his 'brilliant' disguise.

Just minutes after he set sail and was beginning to fade from sight of the straw hats his boat went up in a massive explosion of flames.

Nami after seeing Vivi biting her lip so hard that it started bleeding pulled her into a brief hug before having to pull her away from watching the flames in the distance and dragged her off towards the going merry.

After everyone (including Carue who had been hiding on the ship for a while) was onboard they headed out upstream as to get away as quickly as possible.

'Be careful not to hit that rock' a voice called from behind them 'I'm so lucky that I found you'

---------

Rather a short chapter I know but I wasn't going to write out the entire conversations just to pad out the numbers. Bu-uuut anyway

Let me know what you think.

Until next time. Bye Bye Baby!

_**Bomu Bomu no Mi – Boom Boom Fruit**_

_**Kilo Kilo No Mi – Kilo Kilo Fruit **_

_**Oni Giri – Demon Slash**_

_**Shichibukai – Seven warlords of the sea**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter ten – of a badly named island_

'Be careful not to hit that rock' a voice called from behind them shocking all the straw hats, none of whom had noticed her before hand 'I'm so lucky that I found you'

'Who's that?' Zoro called as he spun round, swords ready to be drawn.

Harry had (with the rest of the crew) turned to face the newcomer with his fists raised in the 'Fire Fist' style that he had adapted from the intermediate knowledge he had of Kung Fu (which he had started to learn after his 4th year, making him a practitioner for just over a year, (with the age change I made) after getting his flame powers, but relaxed his stance slightly when he saw the speaker was not making any moves of aggression. In fact she was casually sitting upon a railing leading to the kitchen. Her relaxed nature allowed Harry to take in her appearance.

Although she was sitting down Harry estimated her height to be around 6 foot, she had shoulder length black hair that was hung loosely but held in place by a purple cowboy style hat, wearing a purple sleeveless top and short black skirt her ensemble was completed by a pair of black boots that went to mid calve. All in all quite an attractive woman. And though Harry saw no weapons such as knifes or guns on her person, a fact that would have calmed him in his previous world made him all the more wary of her, as if she was confident to sit in such a relaxed manner in this situation she was obviously very confident in her abilities so Harry instantly had her pegged as a Devil Fruit user.

'Ms All Day Sunday' Vivi answered in shock 'her partner is the boss himself, Mr 0, she was the one I followed to find out Mr 0's true identity'

'Actually I let you follow me, you worked so hard at it I decided to help you' Ms All day Sunday calmly stated. 'However by trying to help your nation you have become an enemy of Baroque works, a rather stupid plan overall I would say'

Her statement causing several of the straw hats to spring into action as Zoro drew a singular sword, Usopp and Sanji each took up positions either side of Ms Sunday holding a catapult and flintlock pistol (respectively) aimed towards her head.

'You seemed to be a threat to my beloved Ms Wednesday so I cannot let you live' stated Sanji in a surprisingly confident tone instead of his usual swooning in the face of someone as attractive as her.

'Please don't point such things as me, they are quite dangerous' Ms Sunday stated as Sanji and Usopp were both thrown over the ledge to the lower deck by some unseen force.

'You can all relax, I haven't received any orders to fight you so there is no reason right now' she stated in her calm and somewhat emotionless tone of voice. Upon using some unseen power to steal Luffy's hat and place it atop her own hat she continued 'You are the Captain of this ship Monkey D Luffy correct?'

'GIVE ME BACK MY HAT! DO YOU WANT TO MESS WITH ME? YOU ARE AN ENEMY AFTER ALL! COME AND GET SOME!' boomed out Luffy in anger caused from taking the most precious thing he had.

Ms Sunday ignored Luffy's outburst and carried on talking 'so you are the ones unlucky enough to bear the burden of protecting the Princess, and you princess you have so few pirates to take care of you'

'Quality over Quantity Ms All Day Sunday' Harry confidently stated, and upon setting his arm ablaze and holding it in a threatening manner towards her continued 'now, if you don't want to be burnt to a crisp you will return my Captains hat and hurry up and leave'

After several seconds of tense silence she threw the hat back to Luffy causing it to land on his head perfectly 'hmm quite a loyal crew you have here Captain-San…. Very well I will leave, but know that your next destination, the island known as little Garden may well be the end of you, and you will never even reach Arabasta or meet Sir Crocodile face to face, but since I'm in a giving mood here' she threw a small object towards Vivi who caught it an upon inspection announced it to be an eternal pose.

'Bingo, if you have that you can go directly to Arabasta and skip out every thing in between, our Boss doesn't even have one of these so we can't follow you, I will let you decide if it's a trap or not'

Before anything more could be said, Luffy grabbed the Eternal Pose from Vivi's hand and crushed it in his, after shrugging off the both verbal and physical assault Nami laid upon him he yelled out 'YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO DECIDE OUR ROUTE'

'Hmmm… Is that so? What a pity, I don't mind a person with a spirit like yours, if luck is on your side we will meet again' and without waiting for a reply she turned and jumped off the side of the ship and landed on a giant turtles back and with a command of 'Lets go Benji' disappeared out to sea.

Apparently choosing to simply ignore reading into the situation Luffy gave out a yell of 'Its Morning Sanji! Cook breakfast' normalcy was returned to the Going Merry.

---------

After breakfast was over and they had survived an encounter with a hundred metre long dolphin everyone had gone off to do their own thing with Harry and Tonks retiring to their shared cabin having been up for nearly 24 hours now.

'Harry?' Tonks softly called out as she led on his bare chest, drawing him out of the light doze that he had been in.

'Yes Tonks?'

'I've been thinking' she began, ignoring Harry's comment of (I better duck and cover then) 'Mr 5 and Ms Valentines, plus Captain smoker back in Logue town, not to mention Luffy and what we ourselves can do, the sheer range of these devil fruit powers is incredible…. But what if there is someone that we can't beat no matter how hard we try? Like a paramecia fruit that bestowed regeneration so great that they healed faster than we could hurt them? What then?'

Harry did have to concede her point on that, if there was people who could turn into smoke, or even the wind itself then it wouldn't be inconceivable for their to be an incredibly powerful fruit that made the wielder practically unbeatable.

'Then we run' Harry responded after a few seconds of silence.

'And if we can't run?'

'Then I cause a distraction while you run away' he replied without a seconds hesitation causing Tonks to shoot bolt upright and turned to look at Harry in shock, who gave a soft smile back.

After seeing her face run through several (and hair reflecting those emotions in its rapidly shifting colours) she finally settled on anger (with her hair turning dark red to match) she opening her mouth and started yelling at him (making him instantly grateful they had, had the foresight to engrave runes into the cabins walls which would soundproof the room)

'WHAT THE HELL! NO! I WONT ACCEPT THAT! IF YOUR GOING TO FIGHT YOU CAN BE DAMN WELL SURE THAT I WILL BE FIGHTING BY YOUR SIDE!' she yelled while poking him hard in his chest. After letting a few angry tears fall she started hitting his chest several times before Harry caught her wrists and held them still, this caused Tonks' head to dip into his chest and within a few seconds he felt the small patter of tears hit him. Letting her wrists go he pulled her into an embrace.

When she had calmed she sat up and looked into Harry's eyes and said with determination 'I'm ready now' electing great confusion from Harry, before he could ask for what was she ready she unbuttoned her top and let it fall off revealing her braless chest and pert C cup breasts to him.

'Oh….that' Harry managed to get out through his shock.

---------

After several exhausting hours followed by several hours resting, a drained looking Harry and a beaming Tonks rejoined the crew on the deck after hearing that they were in coming up on the second island of the grand line – little garden. A huge forest covered island that had several large mountains.

'Be careful everyone' started Vivi 'I'm worried about what Ms Sunday told us'

'More importantly' Sanji spoke, gathering everyone's attention 'since we weren't able to pick up any supplies on Whiskey Peak then even if we survive what ever dangers there are on this island we will be out of meat and the like (Tonks was growing them vegetables and fruits to eat) within 2 days with the rate that we go through it'

'But still, this place is like a tropical forest, little garden…. Not a very fitting title for such a large place as well'

After watching a blood covered giant tiger suddenly drop to the river bed Nami and Usopp both made their excuses to stay on board, while Luffy, Vivi and Carue went off to explore to the east (after Luffy got a 'Pirates Lunch box' from Sanji)

Zoro and Sanji started a competition (with the winner being the one who could bring back the greatest amount of meat) after Zoro had questioned Sanji's ability to handle the task of defeating the giant animals of the island.

Tonks had grabbed Harry and dragged him off into the forest with the intention of seeing all the obscure plants this island apparently possessed.

With Luffy 

Luffy, Vivi and Carue had been travelling for about fifteen minutes (Luffy identifying an ammonite as an octopus shell) when they came across a surprising sight, in front of them was a giant dinosaur with a long neck that was munching on some tree tops.

'This must be an ancient island' Vivi started, when she had Luffy's attention she continued 'This place is in the dinosaur era, because of the nature of the grand line each island has its own unique civilization, this place is like this, some islands are snow kingdoms, some deserts, anything is possible in the grand line' _'this must have been what Ms All day Sunday was warning us about' _she thought to herself before she realised that Luffy was no longer standing next to her, looking found she saw that he had climbed onto the neck of the huge dinosaur.

'WHO TOLD YOU TO GO UP THERE?!' she screeched at him.

'Wow this is so cool' was the only response she got.

With Nami and Usopp

'USOPP! USOPP!' Nami called out frantically as she burst from her cabin 'I found the book, this island of little garden is….' But before she could continue a huge shadow of a man covered over the Going Merry causing her to drop the book.

If Usopp had taken the time to look at the dropped book instead of the shadow he would have had all his questions answered.

The book on the floor was entitled 'Brag men' the entry for Little Garden was this 'For the people who lived here this place is a little garden for them, as little garden is an island for giants'

With Sanji

'What was that? I thought I heard Nami scream. Before he could head off to investigate he was forced to turn around as a large roar sounded behind him, turning he saw that a t-rex had somehow snuck up to within a few metres of his back.

With Zoro

'Hmmm… what is this? Could we eat this?' Zoro mused to himself as he calmly stood in front of a triceratops, who was getting ready to charge.

With Harry and Tonks

After wandering aimlessly around for a while Tonks noticed that something was distracting Harry, letting go of the leaves of the plant she was inspecting she gestured Harry to follow her and led him over to a rock and sat them both down.

'Okay Harry… spill it, you've been distracted since we left the ship' and recognizing the look in Harry's eyes she added 'and don't lie to me or tell me nothing is wrong' causing Harry to adopt a slightly guilty look.

As he got up and started to pace he gathered his thoughts and began to speak in a slightly shy tone.

'Well okay the thing is…. Well what the thing is….' And after receiving a small annoyed glare from Tonks he decided to just come out and say it 'I noticed something recently… and sort of… well I saw you checking out Nami, and then Vivi and when Ms Sunday was turning to leave the ship you were looking at her ass' he shot out in a rush of embarrassment.

'oh you saw that did you?' Tonks answered with a blush that reached to her hair.

Not given her a chance to continues he interrupted 'If you would prefer to be with one of them instead of me I would understand' Harry finished with a slightly wavering tone.

He was forced to turn round when he received a slap to the back of his head. And upon turning he was wrapped in a bone crushing hug.

'Idiot' she mumbled into his chest 'of course I want to stay with you' pulling away and sitting back down on the rock a few metres away she continued 'when I said this morning that you were my first that's not technically true' noticing the look on Harry's face she pressed on 'you see I had sworn off men when I had a few lousy dates where they would ask me to morph into someone else, with the guys showing that interest in me, the girls where all jealous bar one, my dorm mate Rachel Winters, and we were close' noting the look of confusion on Harry's face she elaborated 'really close'

Seeing the dawning look of realization she decided to add what she had been thinking about since the conversation started.

'I love you, and don't doubt that… but I do kinda miss being with her'

'What are you trying to say Tonks?'

'What I am trying to say my love, is that after the lack of love you have received in your old life (of which he told her everything while on the Training Island) I would do anything to make you happy, not too mention I would enjoy it too… what I'm trying to say, is that I think that its alright if you wanted another girlfriend… as long as you still love me the same'

'You want to become a threesome?!' Harry managed to choke out after a few minutes. The only thing he could think was _'man Sanji would be jealous'_

---------

A rather short chapter I know, but do not fear, this is a double post and the next chapter will be up in seconds, I just used this chapter as setting every thing up for a more action packed chapter next time. And for the long needed talks between Harry and Tonks, which will lead on to the adding of a new person for them, of who I have already decided.

For those who don't know;

_**Pirate's lunch box – nothing but meat, intended for increasing one's power **_

Now you do.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter eleven – of feuding giants_

With Nami and Usopp

'Do you have any rum?' the huge shadow beckoned down while lowering itself, no longer just a shadow, but a giant, over 100 foot tall, wearing a large blue cape, had a large blonde beard and a two spiked helmet.

'Y-yes we… we do have some' Nami managed to stutter back.

'AAARGH!' the giant roared right in front of Nami and Usopp's face scaring them and bringing tears cascading down their faces before they realised that the reason that the giant had yelled out was that there was a dinosaur trying to take a healthy portion out of his backside.

Spinning round, the giant pulled a previously un-noticed giant axe out and with one fell swoop decapitated the huge rex.

'I AM THE STRONGEST FIGHTER OF ELBAF! BROGY THE GREAT! HAHA HAHA!'

'I have some meat now, I will treat you to a meal as my guests' the giant now identified as Brogy called down to Nami and Usopp, who were currently pretending to be dead so that they would be left alone.

With Luffy, Vivi and Carue

'Wow what a view, you should come up here Vivi!' Luffy called down.

'No thanks! You should get down too! We don't know anything about these dinosaurs!'

'Don't worry Vivi! This guy only eats vegetables…. I think' just as he was finishing his sentence the dinosaur flicked his head up, sending Luffy flying into the air and just as the dinosaur was about to swallow Luffy, its head separated from its neck in a perfectly straight and clean cut.

As Luffy was plummeting to the ground (laughing all the way) a giant hand reached out and caught him.

'HAHA HAHA WHAT A CHEERFUL HUMAN YOU ARE! I HAVEN'T MET A PERSON LIKE YOU FOR A WHILE! HAHA I AM DORRY! THE GREATEST FIGHTER OF ELBAF!' boomed the newly appointed Dorry while bringing Luffy up to eye level giving him the opportunity to take in his appearance.

Like all fully grown giants he was over 100 foot tall, had a brown beard that went down to his waist, a large purple cape and a golden helmet that also partially wrapped around his eyes. A large shield was strapped to the arm he was holding Luffy with while the other held a blade that had to be at least 80 foot long.

'Wow a giant! It's my first time seeing one! You're huge! Ha-ha' Luffy called out in childish glee.

'I would like to ask you to come to my house he called down to Vivi showing that he had seen her to.

With Nami, Usopp at Brogy's 'house' 

'The meat is cooked! Please eat' Brogy called down cheerfully.

'ummm… we-we're not hungry…thank you' Nami cautiously answered _'oh my god, there's a pile of skulls over there' _Nami thought to herself as she got Usopp's attention and indicated what she had seen, making Usopp's face pale.

'Mr Brogy, can I ask you something?' Nami tentatively asked.

'What is it?'

'How long does it take to memorize the frequency of this island?'

'ONE YEAR!' he called back causing Nami and Usopp to fall backwards off the log they had been sitting on 'please make yourselves at home!'

With Luffy, Vivi and Carue at Dorry's 'house' 

'This meat is really good Mr Giant' called out Luffy while munching on a piece of meat that would feed a normal person for a month.

'Ha-Ha your lunch box is pretty good as well! But way too small for me!'

'By the way, why are you alone? Don't you have a home village to go to?' Luffy asked.

'I have a village, its called Elbaf!' the giant answered, voice full of pride. 'its somewhere in the grand line, but we have a rule in our village, if a fight occurs in our village and no one apologises, we listen to the god of Elbaf, because Elbaf is always right he will give the life for the righteous person, I am awaiting for the result, on this island I am fighting another giant by the name of Brogy, we fight in a fight to the death where the winner gets to live, and gets the eternal post that points to Elbaf so that they can return home… its been 100 years now!'

'YOU'VE BEEN FIGHTING FOR 100 YEARS?!' Luffy yelled out.

'Don't worry about it. Ha-ha. A giants life span is three times greater than a humans, I'm still in my prime!'

As the Volcano in the centre of the island erupted Dorry pulled himself up and picked up his giant blade.

'I have to go now. The volcano erupting is the sign to start the fight' Dorry explained.

'WHAT IS THE PURPOSE OF THIS FIGHT ANYWAY!' Vivi yelled out before Luffy clamped his hand over her mouth.

'The purpose is PRIDE!' Dorry yelled out as another giant charged through the trees. 'We've both already forgotten what started this fight' he finished with a smile.

----------

'I long for our old home Dorry' called out Brogy as he swung his mighty axe.

'So do I Brogy! And after I beat you I will return there in glory!'

----------

As Brogy and Dorry continued their fight Nami and Usopp watched on.

'Come on Usopp lets get out of here while we have the chance'

'No, I'm going to stay and watch' Usopp called back shocking Nami 'This is it! These are the great warriors of the sea that ive been looking for, this is the kind of proud warrior I want to become! If these warriors have a village I would love to see it someday'

----------

With two mighty swings of their respective weapons a resounding boom erupted as their weapons were sent flying from their hands, instead of picking them up they carried on the fight, using their massive shields to punch with as the volcano stopped its eruption signalling the end of the fight.

'73,466 fights' Brogy called out while falling on his back.

'73,466 ties' Dorry finished.

'Dorry! Guess what! I got some rum from my guests!'

'Very nice! I haven't had a drink in a long time! Give me some!!'

---------

After the fight was over the straw hats went back with their respective giants to their homes.

'By the way, Dorry, when you mentioned that the log pose takes a year to set… is that true?' Vivi asked.

'Yes that's true, you see all of these human bones around here? Most of them end up dying before the log sets, some from the dinosaurs, some from the heat and others from starvation, and some are stupid enough to try and attack us!.... I guess one year on this island is just too long for most humans… but who knows? Maybe you will make it!'

As Dorry drank from the barrel of rum that Brogy had given him it suddenly exploded within him, sending him crashing to the ground and causing massive damage.

'It exploded from inside his stomach! How horrible… did that other giant put gunpowder in the rum he gave him?' Vivi questioned, immediately regretting it as Luffy jumped in front of her yelling.

'WOULD TWO GUYS FIGHTING FOR 100 YEARS STOOP TO USING SUCH A DIRTY TRICK?!'

'NO' a voice boomed out from behind them 'Brogy would never have done that! It must have been…. YOU!'

Just as Luffy was getting ready to fight the volcano erupted again signalling the next fight, and even with his massive internal injuries he dragged himself off to the fight area. Despite Vivi and Luffy's protests.

---------

As Nami and Usopp were running through the forest, Nami was drawn to Luffy who was next to a tree, but when she got within a few metres of him she realised it was just a statue and then everything went black.

---------

As Zoro was dragging a several tonne triceratops through the forest trying to find his way back to the ship he ran into Nami who was leaning against a tree.

'Ah good Nami! I was lost, can you lead me back to the ship? Nami?' Zoro asked before everything went dark.

---------

'Dorry, how was the rum I gave you? You really enjoyed it right'

'That's right! It was very tasty!'

---------

I am posting this chapter like this, in its incomplete form to show just how I reached my conclusion to stop this story, if you compare this to the manga you would find so few changes, it makes me quite disappointed.

If any one wishes to continues this story, please feel free


End file.
